


Immortal Love

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Naruto, Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is Immortal and finally finds love with Jade West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Love

Hi this was my first fic Please be nice  
It sucks.

It sucks when you have to walk through life knowing you'll never die and the one you love is dead. She's been dead for a thousand years, his precious Anko. Naruto has been walking the earth waiting to die, hoping the world will end.

It all ended at the final battle with the last Uchia.

Naruto looked at what was left of the leaf village. The buildings were destroyed even the hokage tower and mountain. He was the only one left everyone was dead: Baa-chan, Jiraya, Ino, Shikamaru, the beautiful sexy green beasts and even the love of his life Anko Mitarashi.

(Flashback inside of a flashback start)

Anko was his everything the one who pulled him out of the depression when Jiji died. She always put a smile on his face. After the chunin exams, Anko pulled him aside to talk to him about Orochimaru. She was shocked to learn that during that fight hebi-teme tried to seal the fox, the fox launched a counter attack and read his mind. Anko was even more shocked that Naruto now knew how to remove the curse seal. She was so happy she pulled him into her cleavage until he was blue in the face.   
Naruto then said, "Under one condition." Anko tensed knowing that like all guys he was going to want something sexual and degrading. Naruto then gave an ear-splitting grin, "You have to buy me some clothes and take me and buy me all the ramen I can eat."   
There was a silence for a while until she started to laugh until her sides hurt, "That's it gaki, a new wardrobe and a date?"   
Naruto crossed his arms, "I just want free ramen." Anko laughed some more before saying, "Okay if you can get this off I'll do it."

(Flashback inside of a flashback end)

Naruto cried even harder at that memory, but a voice broke him out of it, “Come on dobe you upset that your whore is dead?" The Uchia laughed.

Naruto then let out a primal scream, took a kunai from Anko’s hand, and cut the seal on his abdomen. Since he was a seal master, he knew how to alter them. His whiskers started to get thicker and crimson chakra started to flow out. Naruto didn't stop once he hit five like he was supposed to now he just wanted to die and as long as he took his former teammate with him, it would be worth it.

The Uchia stopped laughing and called upon his level 3 curse seal as his sharingan was spinning wildly. He knew that he could take the dobe in this state, he decided to charge.

Naruto looked up to see the Uchia charge him with a Chidori in hand and smirked. Sasuke was just about to put it through the dobe's chest when he felt his hand disintegrate. Due to Naruto's nine-tail form, it was impossible to get close to him.

Naruto didn't give him a chance and cut off both of his hands with Anko's kunai. Sasuke screamed and fell to his knees. Naruto powered down, "You know Sasuke you were my brother. In our mission in the wave I did all I could to protect you from Haku's ice senbon; I tried to protect you from Orochimaru AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! You killed all of our friends, the villagers and most importantly the love of my life. Because of this is I am going to kill you".

Sasuke started to laugh, "You can't kill me I'm immortal not like your whore." 

Naruto grabbed him by his throat, "I know of your eternal sharingan teme. I am going to seal you away forever." Sasuke started to panic and tried to flee, but it was useless because Naruto already had him trapped.

Naruto went through the 285 hand seals necessary to summon the death god. When he was done, the sky went black and a garganta opened in front of him. (A.N like espada from bleach).

"Who dares summons me?" Naruto answered, "I do. I'd like to sacrifice Sasuke and my life in order to bring back that woman there." He pointed to Anko's dead body.   
The death god chuckled, "Sorry I can't do that." Naruto screamed, "Why the fuck not?" Sasuke laughed, "Give it up dobe she's dead." The death god quickly ate Sasuke to shut him up and smiled, "I thought you would have been happy. That means she is in heaven with Kami." Naruto started to cry again, "I just wanted to see her smile before I die."   
The death god said, "I will tell you what you can do to see her again."   
Naruto smiled, "I can really see her again?"

"I will take the Kyubi's soul as payment." Naruto nodded as he did he felt a burning sensation on his stomach as the seal dissolved.  
"I left you the chakra to do as you wish. In return for the soul of the fox I grant you immortality." Naruto yelled, "You said I would get to see her." The god said, "You will in time though out the next millions of years you need to find her. She will be reincarnated and it will be your job to find her soul. This is a second chance no demon, no war and being a teenager forever. When you find her, your souls will merge and you will die when she does probably from old age since she will get your stamina and healing ability. Good bye!"

The sky returned to a calming blue and Naruto was speechless. I can find her, talk to her and love her again. Naruto crawled over to Anko, "I will find you and we can have the life we were meant to I promise." He kissed her hand and then created 1000 clones to start digging graves and to raid the village to begin his journey.

What do you think? R&R

After Naruto buried everyone in the leaf, he collected all of the scrolls, weapons and artifacts. The most important items he acquired were Anko's favorite kunai, her headband, and trench coat.

Naruto then traveled from village to village working as the only thing he knew how to be a ninja. He was still looking for Anko. After 100s of years, people stopped being born with chakra and bloodlines. It became harder to track people and his chance of finding Anko now it was up to fate.

Naruto proceeded to live as a nomad for hundreds of years. He circled the globe over 20 times and still had no idea where to find Anko's reincarnated form.

In the 1840s, Naruto settled down in California due to the gold rush. Being able to clone yourself close to two thousand times defiantly comes in handy. Naruto made such a killing from the rush he settled down on the beach near where Hollywood would be. Naruto then went to school to meet many people at once and find what he was looking for.

(Time skip)

Naruto was currently attending 10th grade for the 50th time, the only thrill he got was being friends with so many people. Sometimes it got him down when his friends reminded him of people from the village. The only ones he has yet to encounter was Guy and Rock Lee…thank Kami.

He was in homeroom sitting next to his long time friend Tori Vega. She was a Latina with an amazing voice and great personality.

Tori turned to Naruto, "Your coming with me to my sister’s showcase right?" Naruto sighed heavily, "Do I have to go your sister is terrible?" Tori giggled, "Be that as it may you have to come so I'm not alone. It could be an um... d-date." If you added the index finger touching she would look like Hinata.

"Tori I like you a lot but I can't be in a relationship with you, but we will always be friends. I'll go with you though."

Tori lowered her head and turned back to the front of the class nearly in tears. 'Why doesn't he like me? I know he's not gay because he reads smut. I've also seen him check chicks out but he's never dated anyone.'

Naruto saw Tori and her sad expression. 'If I didn't have a chance to find my love I would go out with you.'

After the bell rang, Naruto went home to get ready for Trina's stupid showcase. Naruto wore a black button up shirt and headed to Tori's house to pick her up. Naruto loved his car it was a Lambo he had so much money he could literally buy one everyday for a year.

When he arrived at Tori's house, her mom was glaring at him in the driveway. He got out, "How it going Mrs. Vega?"

"Why did Tori come home crying?"

"Mrs. Vega your daughter wanted tonight to be a date and I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I know I'd break her heart and then your husband would shoot me." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"I love you like a son Naruto and I know you see me like a mom so I'll tell you to help her find a boy friend soon."

That is when Tori came out and yelled, "Mom!" Tori then ran and got inside Naruto's car.

"That's my cue Mrs. Vega."

As Naruto got in the car Tori said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto reached over and embraced her, "It's not you and one day I'll tell you why I can't date you."

When they made it to Hollywood Arts people were staring at them, maybe it was the car maybe it was because Naruto unbuttoned his shirt showing off his ninja toned body.

"Hey Naruto go mingle while I find Trina." Naruto nodded and went off to do as he was told.

Naruto was walking through the crowd when he bumped into a dark red head. She quickly scrambled, "I am so sorry sir." When she saw his face, she squealed and shut up.

"I am so sorry miss."

"Hi I'm Cat, but I'm not really a Cat. You have whiskers so you’re the cat." Cat started to laugh.

"I am Naruto and um…yeah I have to go." Before he knew, what was going on Cat grabbed his hand and dragged him to a spot with more kids.

Jade saw Cat coming toward the table with some hot blonde-haired person in tow. Jade tried to stop the blush that was spreading on her face. She then grabbed her scissors from the waist of her jeans and started to clean her nails with them.

Cat announced, "Guys this is Naruto." Beck stood up and shook his hand, "I'm Beck, this is my girl friend Jade, the kid with the 'fro and puppet is Robbie, the puppet is Rex, and the kid with dreads is Andre."

Naruto looked at the group and then he saw something that made his heart stop. The way Jade was cleaning her nails with scissors was the same way Anko did with her kunai. "Um…hi. I'm here for Trina Vega if you know her."

That makes Jade snap her head up, "Did you just say Trina Vega?"

Naruto got the sane scared feeling like when he was with Anko, "Yeah I'm best friend with her sister. Why?"

"I hate Trina she's the worst person at the school and such a wannabe slut. She tried to break me and Beck up a million times and she is so desperate." At this point Beck was trying to calm her down, people were staring and Jade looked as if she was about to kill someone.

Naruto started to laugh, "Yeah that's Trina. The first time she saw me without a shirt she flashed me and tried to rape me."

Rex asked, "How nice are her tits?" Robbie put his hand over Rex’s mouth.

Naruto looked at the kid and was shocked at how good he was, "I have seen better."

Then Trina came up behind him and yelled, "Naruto!"

Tori turned to Trina and yelled, "What the fuck Trina you tried to rape him."

Trina turned to Tori, "Come on you know you want to. I even had a camera installed in tour bedroom when he changed you would not believe-."

Everyone yelled, "TRINA!"

All of the girls were red as a tomato. Naruto was trying his best not to look proud.

Jade was looking at him up and down. 'Why do I get this weird feeling about him?'

Cat looks around, "Believe what?"  
Ch3

Naruto and Tori were quickly accepted into the group and had fun talking and getting to know each other.

Lane walked up to Tori, "Your sisters hurt and we need someone to sing and she said you know the song."

Tori looked at Naruto before turning to Lane, "I don't really sing."

"We just need someone to sing the one song is there anyway you'll reconsider?"

Tori looked at Naruto about to say something before she was cut off, "No way Tori."

"Come on you and I both know the song and I'll be less nervous with you up there." Tori gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me." Naruto looked at the rest of the gang and saw Jade looking at him intently. "You know Jade it's not polite to stare."

"I wasn't staring I was curious to see what you were going to do”, Jade snarled.

Before Naruto could retort he was being dragged by Tori to the stage. Tori had to change into her sister’s dress so he waited by the curtain.

Naruto saw Beck walk over, "Hey Naruto do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No go ahead."

"Ever since you walked in girls have been trying to get your attention yesterday the only girls you paid attention to was Tori and Jade."

"That is not a question but I will answer it. Tori is my best friend and Jade she reminds me of someone special who died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry I only ask because it looked like you knew each other. Good luck." After Beck was out of ear, shot Naruto sighed heavily. 'I am going to make him hate me.'

After Tori was changed and they had to perform. Tori went out first and got some cheers but when he walked out everyone applauded, it was kinda nice.

Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go  
And you don't know  
Where you are now  
What it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear

(Chorus)  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine  
Reaching high feeling low  
I'm holding on and letting go  
I like to shine I'll shine for you  
And it's time to  
Show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know

(Chorus)  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done  
That harder times can change your mind  
And make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

(Chorus)  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it SHINE!

When the music ended, they both gave a bow and exited stage left where Lane was waiting for them. "That was amazing you two. How would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

Tori started up and down while Naruto just said, "Sure could be fun."

Before Lane could say anything people started to swarm him mostly girls who wanted a date with the blonde hottie. Naruto did a quick substitution jutsu and went back to Jade and the others.

Robbie was the first to speak, "That was amazing." Rex spoke next, "Did you get any of those girls’ numbers?"

Naruto smiled, "No I can tell they are just fan girls I like a woman who isn't interested because of my looks I like a girl who would love me for me."

Beck spoke up next, "Really you would turn down a sure thing like that?"

Naruto smiled, "I have done it for longer than you can imagine."

"It hurts for me to imagine", the ditzy red head announced.

"It sounds to me that you’re a fag", Jade said bitterly.

Naruto laughed, "Do you know the book Make Out Paradise?"

The girls blushed and the guys did a small nod. "I wrote those books."

Rex started to bow, Robbie had his jaw on the floor, and Andre was trying to keep a straight face. Beck said, "How can you write all that and be a virgin?"

"Whoa whoa I'm no virgin I just know what I'm looking for and it's not some fan girl slut."

Jade smirked, "Well I think we better call it a night see you at school tomorrow Naruto."

"How did you know I got accepted?"

Jade didn't answer she just left. He couldn't stop staring at her perfect ass while she walked away swaying from side to side. The rest of them left soon after soon it were only Naruto and the Vega sisters.

Trina asked, "Naruto can I get a ride home?"

"It is a two person car."

"I can sit on your lap and you can let Tori drive."

Tori yelled, "TRINA stop trying to seduce my best friend."

"Come on sis you know you would too."  
The sisters started to argue and Naruto quickly broke it up, "Hey I drove Tori her so I'm driving her home. You could hitchhike for all I care, come on Tori."  
______________________

 

Jade was on her back in Beck's RV she couldn't stop thinking about blondie. Meanwhile Beck was on top of her pounding into her and she didn't care. She didn't even notice when he was done and rolled on to his side and asked, "How was that?"

"Fine." She kinda felt like she was cheating when she was with Beck. 'Why do I feel this way? I normally like it when Beck and I have sex, but why do I feel guilty about it?'  
_________________________

 

Naruto was currently in his sanctuary, it was behind a blood seal in his basement. The room was giant it had every weapon, headband, scroll and jutsu from the elemental nations. The seven swordsman swords, he even had Orochimaru's sword re-forged. Every jutsu in his library he knew every forbidden technique. Naruto went to the center of the room and summoned a snake, which was Anko's favorite it was the one she raised.

The snake proofed into the room, "Who dares summons me?"

"Hi Kaiga. I think I finally found your moms reincarnated soul."

Kaiga hissed in victory, "Good news I missed her. I know she won't be the same or remember me, but I always felt complete with her."

"Me too. I'll have you meet her soon but animals don't talk here."

"Fine and Manda wanted to thank you for sending food."

"No problem bye Kaiga." The snake proofed away. Naruto then went over to his Anko shrine put Anko's headband around his neck like Hinata and threw on her trench coat. "Tomorrow is gonna be fun

Please review and tell me what you think. I want this story done by the end of this month or the next and if people don't like it I won't continue.

Ch4

Naruto was excited when he first walked through the doors of H.A. He saw the gang crowded around Tori's locker. "Good morning everyone."

Jade spared a glance at him and noticed the trench coat he was wearing looked like it went through a wood chipper. "Naruto how can you own a Lambo yet you are wearing a rag like that?"

Naruto frowned a bit, "This is very special to me and it's very comfortable." Naruto shrugged it off his shoulders and said, "Try it on."

Jade smiled, "I think I will." As she put it on, she felt safe it smelled like Naruto, a very spicy and musky scent invade her senses. It awakened something inside of her like a dog in heat. She tried to hide the blush that was creeping on her face. She opened the jacket to see pockets and holsters probably for weapons. She opened one to find the sharpest pair of scissors she's ever held. She took her finger along the edge; she didn't even feel the cut. The blades were midnight black and the handle was blood red.

Everyone watched as Jade smiled happily, even Beck never saw look that happy. Naruto broke the silence, "So do you get why I love it?"

Jade snapped out of her stupor, "Yeah um…can I wear it for today?"

Naruto now had a foxy smile, "You can borrow it, but you can keep the scissors."

Tori glared at Naruto, "I have asked a million times to wear that and you never let me."

"Tori there is something about that coat, the person who wears it must be truly sadistic. My ancestor wore that in war and she killed hundreds." Tori blanched and the rest of the gang excluding Jade was getting paler by the second.

Jade had stars in her eyes, "Cool." everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

Beck turned to Naruto, "Naruto I need help with something in the parking lot could you help me?" Naruto knew he was pissed, but played along. "Yeah. I'll be back ladies."

When they got outside Beck looked very angry, "What the hell was that?"

"Apparently your girl liked my clothes and sharp things."

"How did you know she likes scissors?"

"I didn't I use them all the time. I made the ones she currently is holding."

"Just stop trying to steal my girlfriend." Beck tried to push Naruto but ended up being grabbed by the neck and pushed into a wall.

"Listen I like your little group of friends and I have no plans to split you and your girl up, but if she came on to me I'd take her up on it. Don't ever fuck with me I have more power in one finger than you ever will have in your entire body." Naruto was channeling his inner Tsunade and let Beck go.

As soon as Naruto let Beck go, he started to greedily swallow air. He never felt more scared that he was at that moment. He did not even notice Naruto walk back inside.

(Time skip to Sikowitz class)

Naruto walked in and saw Jade watching him as he took a seat next to Tori. "Naruto what did Beck want?"

"He thought I was trying to steal his girlfriend. Which is something I wouldn't do but if they ever break up I'll be there."

"What makes you want to date her and not me?" Tori looked so sad; Naruto lifted her chin so he was looking right into her soul through her chocolate colored eyes. "Tori I'll always be your friend. You can do better than me."

Tori wiped her eyes for the tears that were about to fall, "You always say that I just hope I can find someone like you." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Me too."

That's when the bell rang and Sikowitz came in next to Beck. "Okay class since we have two new students they need to do a love scene with someone in the class. So little girl you go first."

Tori looks around and sees Robbie pointing at himself, she shook her head and picked the only attractive guy in the class (other than her crush). "Beck."

He looked a little startled but walked up on stage with her anyway. "The scene is that Beck is leaving you and you have to convince him to stay." Tori nodded her head and got into character.

Meanwhile Naruto got up and sat next to Jade who was snuggled up in the coat. "It's comfortable isn't it?"

Jade answered, "It is now let's see how my boyfriend does with your fan girl." Naruto chuckled 'So the game begins'.

Tori starts the scene, "I love you."

"I know but I have to go so I can follow my dreams."

"Aren't I in your dreams?"

"I will only be gone for a while."

"What if your plane crashes", Tori nearly screamed.

"Then let's make the most of our time together", Beck then started to kiss Tori passionately on stage. Tori was caught off guard 'This is amazing not even Danny made me feel this way'.

Beck was having similar thoughts as he deepened the kiss further, 'I have never felt like this not even with Jade'. That is when Sikowitz yelled, "And scene."

Beck and Tori broke apart in a daze. Beck was positive if that kiss had lasted longer, he would have pushed Tori against the wall. Tori could feel her even getting a little wet 'Maybe Naruto was right'.

Jade was fuming 'How dare him'. Naruto smirked and whispered into her ear sexily, "Want to get back at them?"

When Jade felt his hot breath tickling her ear she suppressed a moan, and nodded quickly. Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stage.

Sikowitz took a sip off his coconut, "Jade and Naruto start."

Naruto started, "Hey babe we have been together for a long time right?"

Jade's brain could barely process what was going on all she knew is that she had to answer quickly, "Y…yes."

"I want to marry you. So will you be my wife?" Naruto even got on his knee that earned him a clap from Sikowitz.

Jade had to snap out of it quickly 'This is a scene so stop acting like its real'. She nodded and jumped into his arms, as a real fiancée would do. Naruto then kissed her as hard as he could know she could handle it. Jade felt that and went back just as hard not caring that he had lips would probably be bruised.

The kiss went on for a full minute before Sikowitz broke it up. People were clapping the only one who was Beck who looked like her wanted to kill someone.

When Naruto and Jade made it off stage Beck walked up, grabbed Jade’s wrist, and dragged her outside. Naruto quickly followed knowing Beck might get violent.

As soon as the were in the hallway Beck nearly yelled, "What the fuck Jade?"

"Don't play that shit with me you kissed Tori. Tit for tat asshole."

Naruto came out, "Beck you have to chill."

"I don't have to do anything." Beck then moved past Jade by pushing her to the side and then pushed Naruto. Jade screamed, "Beck stop!"

Beck punched Naruto in the face and tried to follow it up with another, but Naruto was quicker. Naruto grabbed him by the throat lifted him up then slammed him into the ground which caused him to pass out. Naruto hasn't been this angry in years or lost control.

"Naruto let's get out of here before we get in trouble", Jade said in the shyest voice. He nodded and led her to his Lambo in the parking lot and drove her to his house.

Read and review please and send your suggestions

Hi, readers I hope to finish this story soon so if you want me to add something ask now.

Ch 5

When Naruto pulled into his driveway Jade had stars in her eyes at the sight of this house. "You fuckin live here"?

Naruto got out of the car and answered, "I own it, come on I'll show you around". Naruto took her hand and escorted her inside.

The living room was beautiful solid wood floors, Japanese art everywhere there was even a mural of a big fox with nine tails. Jade walked up to that and ran her fingers along the fox's face.

Naruto was watching her and smiled, "The house has 8 bedrooms and bathrooms, 1 hot spring and a very large basement".

Jade turned to Naruto, "I have to take a dip in that I love hot tubs. The feeling of the hot water washing over you feels so good".

"I just have to show you the rest of the house and we can take a skinny dip".

Jade playfully glared at Naruto, which he just grinned at.

They walked upstairs for the tour to continue, "There aren't that many things to see in the bedrooms other than mine". Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jade pushed him and laughed, "Perv".

When they walked into his room, Jade's jaw hit the floor at the sight of it. There were pictures that littered the walls, a very large closet filled with nice and expensive clothes and a very large bed. The bed was easily 10' x 10' bigger that a king sized, it was outfitted with what looked like satin sheets. "Look at that bed. Why do you need a bed that big"?

"Giant orgies of course".

Jade looked at him with a pang of hurt if he was telling the truth. Naruto laughed, "Just kidding I like sleeping on a cloud. Go and lay down quick".

Jade looked at him skeptically before doing so, she sat on the edge not seeing what the big deal was. Once she laud down was a different story 'Oh my god this is heaven. I've never been this comfortable before. I wonder what it would like to have sex on this thing. No stop thinking about it you’re with Beck. He pushed you today and if Naruto wasn't there he might of hit you'.

Naruto broke her thoughts, "Cone on I'll show you the basement". She begrudgingly got up and followed him downstairs to a massive gym/dojo. There were many exercise machines 'I know he works out but this is ridiculous'.

"This is my gym where I keep in shape. Now here is what I wanted you to see". Naruto walked over to a wall with a large seal and smeared some blood from his finger.

Hade was shocked when the wall started to disappear. What was revealed shocked her even more walls upon walls of weapons. She walked into the room with a large smile on her face.

Naruto laughed, "I take it you like it". Jade only dumbly nodded and walked to the first wall with the seven swordsman's swords on it.

Jade pointed to Kisame's blade the sharkskin. "That is on old sword it doesn't cut it shaves. Every weapon in this room is over thousands of years old".

"These are cool," said Jade as she grabbed a ninja headband and looked it over she felt the metal and although it looked, all it felt like it had being polished recently.

"The symbol on it means "Cloud"." said Naruto as he walked up from behind her and gently took it from her hands, he looked at it before handing it back to Jade.

"From left to right, it's Cloud, Leaf, Mist, Sand, Rock, Star, Moon, Grass, Rain, Sound and Snow." said Naruto.

Jade walked around some more but stopped when she came to Anko's memorial stone and picture. "Hey Naruto who is she"?

Naruto sighed, "Her name is Anko Mitarashi, and she was a girl I loved very much".

"What happened"?

"Anko was killed by an asshole. It took me forever to move on and I think I'm finally over it".

"What happened to the asshole that killed her"?

Naruto smiled, "She took him with her".

Jade saw his sadness then looked back to the picture and saw a black diamond style knife hanging next to it. She carefully picked it up and examined it, for some weird reason she was fascinated with it the shape and weight. She didn't even notice Naruto sneak up next to her, "You have no idea how hot you look with that in your hands".

Jade smiled, "That's a first normally guys don't like it when girls have a knife in their hand". Naruto kissed her neck, "I am not most guys".

Jade's face heated up and she quickly put the knife back, "Let’s go see that hot tub". She ran out of the room hoping Naruto did not notice. She was slowly losing control and was scared where it would take her. Naruto followed her out with a frown he was so close to her giving in.

Jade was already outside looking at the massive hot spring that looked like heaven. Naruto walked next to her and asked, "Underwear or naked"?

She laughed, "Underwear for now maybe next time". She quickly stripped down to her black underwear and jumped in, Naruto soon followed.

They sat there in silence basking in the heat and warmth spreading through there bodies. Naruto watched Jade as she nearly writhed in pleasure from the hot springs magic.

Jade was in heaven she never felt this good in her life not even when Beck had sex with her. She was so gone she didn't even notice Naruto swim next to her. Then she started to feel Naruto massage her neck and she moaned, she couldn't help it.

Naruto decided to make small talk, "So Jade tell me about yourself".

"Oh…I am an only…oh god child. I'd like to be an actress when I grow up. I hate Beck, tissues, the word moist, kids, annoying people, animals, sunlight, dumb people, signs, ketchup on hotdogs, girls who wear skirts over jeans, waiters who bring my dessert before I'm ready, people who complain when I crunch ice, people who say have a nice day seriously hate that. Cilantro, the smell of fish on a hot day, the number nine, and bras who hook in the front."

Naruto smiled, "I hate that stuff too except bras that clasp in the front. It means I can see your tits quicker". Jade glared and splashed water at him trying not to laugh. Naruto asked, "What about your parents"?

Jade started to tear up, "I hate them. My mom is a drunk and my dad is abusive. When I turned twelve he tried to rape me so I left and never looked back".

Naruto was angry he even felt his canines grow a little, "Where do you live now"?

"At Beck's".

"I am not letting you go back there tonight".

Jade started to get worked up before realizing that he was trying to protect her. "Why do you care what happens to me"?

Naruto spun her around looked into her eyes, "You are a person who has had a tough life and came out on top. You have this ice queen exterior because you’re afraid of letting people in and you’re afraid to be alone. You have been betrayed before and just today your so called boyfriend pushed you just like your dad probably did". Jade just started to cry at those words he was right. Naruto pulled her to his chest and stroked her back, "You can stay here whenever you want and I promise I'll stand by you. Is there anything I can do for you now"?

Jade nodded in his chest, "Love me just tell me you love me and that I matter". Naruto lifted her head and kissed her. 'That's one way to tell me. It feel like my insides are on fire'. It didn't help that Naruto's fingers were now rubbing her slit through her panties.

Jade let a moan rip through her as she felt his fingers play with her. 'He is really good at this. Wow, he has big fingers'. Naruto smiled and pushed her panties out the way and put a finger inside of her. Jade let out a scream at that move, "Naruto"!

"I love you Jade".

"I love you too". When she said that he added a second finger and started to pump them in and out of her. Jade started to rock back and forth loving that friction he was creating inside of her.

Naruto felt her walls contract as she let out a carnal scream of bliss as the orgasm made her shake.

Jade was losing her mind 'I have never had an orgasm like that. Oh my god'.

Naruto lifted her up out of the springs and laid her on a nearby towel. "Jade I would like nothing more than to fuck you stupid but I want to wait a while".

Jade nodded sadly, "Okay". She was hoping he would finish what he started. She felt his cock though his boxers and she wanted that inside of her soooooo bad.

They both dried off ate, watched some TV and talked before going to bed in separate rooms.

Jade was in the room next to Naruto's she felt lonely. Like Naruto said she was afraid of being alone, she hadn't slept alone in years. She creeped over to Naruto's room and saw him in the center of the bed sleeping peacefully. She climbed in and cuddled next to him, as she did Naruto latched onto her. Jade smiled before drifting off to sleep.

End

AN do you think. Was that a good hot tub scene or what?  
Hi reader there is a lemon in this chapter just a heads up.  
Ch6

Naruto woke to a shaking sensation clinging to him. He lazily opened his eyes to see that Jade climbed into bed with him. He watched her and saw she was having a nightmare; her eyes were moving franticly behind her eyelids. Naruto channeled some chakra into his finger and pressed down on a point on her neck that caused her to stop shaking and start moaning.

Jade was in the middle of a nightmare when she started to feel amazing pleasure. She opened her eyes to see Naruto grinning at her. "Did that help with your nightmares"?

Jade nodded, "That was amazing".

Naruto leaned in and kissed her. "I was thinking that since it's the weekend that we could lay in bed a while longer before taking a bath in the hot springs, after that I'd like to take you to lunch".

'Why would he go to all that trouble? If he asked me right now, I'd fuck him. Why does he insist on making me feel like a princess’? "Okay Naruto I'd love that".

Naruto pulled her closer, "I know that you’re thinking that this is too good to be true or if I'm just using you". He cupped her cheek, "I promise that I'll do everything to make you happy. I understand you had a rough past and I only want to make the future better".

Jade let out a few tears, "I have never felt safe even with Beck, but with you I've never felt better". Jade started to kiss him passionately after a few minutes she straddled him.

Naruto felt that and stopped kissing her, "Jade I love you but now isn't the right time".

Jade nodded, "Okay I just want to make you happy".

Naruto just embraced her, "If you never wanted to have sex again I'd still stay with you. I want more than a physical relationship with you".

Jade started to cry harder 'Every guy wants just a physical relationship. He respects me not even Beck respected me. The only reason I was able to push him around was that he was pussy whipped'.

Naruto lifted her out of the bed, walked her to the hot springs, and gingerly stepped inside the heavenly water. Jade gasped at the sudden contact with the hot water.

Naruto started to undress her as she did him until all they were left with was the bottom half of underwear. Naruto leaned over the side of the spring to grab some soap and shampoo.

Jade smiled at the thought of him washing her. "Naruto wash me". Jade said as she turned around so he could touch her back.

Naruto smiled and lathered up some liquid soap in his hands and started to scrub her back. While he was doing that, he would send bursts of chakra through her spine causing her to bite her lips to stop the sounds threatening to cone out. 'How is he doing this'? Jade was on the verge of having an orgasm from his ministrations.

Naruto finally stopped and started with her hair. As he was rubbing in the shampoo Jade started to shake then let out a scream similar to last night. "Naruto! How the fuck can you make me cum with out doing anything sexual"?

Naruto smiled and kept washing, "That's for me to know and for you to feel over and over again". Naruto quickly dunked her head underwater to wash out the shampoo.

When Jade came up she turned around and glared angrily at him. Then she noticed that he was just staring at her tits.

Naruto was shocked after getting a hook look at Jade's boobs. They were amazing they were easily a C-cup with pink nipples that begged to be sucked on. "Jade you need to turn around before I do something I regret".

Jade laughed, "I think this is special in a hot spring after my man washed me". Jade pulled off her underwear and climbed on top of him. "I am begging for you to fuck me".

Naruto only answered by started to kiss her chest occasionally grazing her nipples with his teeth. He started to bite to see what Jade like and the harder he bit the more she seemed to like it. It was to the point that he was drawing blood as she was on him. He could feel her drag her nails all over his skin.

Jade was in heaven 'Oh my god and he's not even inside me yet'. Jade couldn't stop the sound coming from her and why would she want to the more she did the more Naruto continue to make her go wild.

Naruto dipped his hand underwater and slipped it inside of her, which caused her to explode. He felt her muscles and walls try to crush his finger.

Jade was seeing stars she had never felt this good. It just got better when Naruto shoved his 8" cock straight up her pussy. She screamed and collapsed in his arms unable to think let alone move.

Naruto started to bounce her on top of him while he thrust up. Every time he did, Jade would whimper in his shoulder. Jade had to bite into Naruto's shoulder to keep from screaming as he filled and stretched her with every thrust.

When Naruto felt her bite, he sped up causing her cum. When he felt her contract, he sped up even more. "I love you so much Jade".

Jade released his shoulder and screamed in heavenly bliss, "Naruto".

(Three more orgasms for Jade later).

Jade was so out of it she couldn't even think on anything other than Naruto pounding into her. After the last orgasm, he switched positions by bending her over the side of the spring. Which meant he could go deeper and had her chest on the cool rocks causing more pleasure?

Naruto was finally, at his limit, "Jade I'm gonna cum".

Jade barely heard him and in response, "Me too". With s, final scream Naruto emptied himself inside of her causing her stomach to bulge out a little. Since Anko was the last person he had sex with he had a lot to spend and he spent it in her.

Jade rolled over feeling his hot cum sloshing around in her belly. 'Wow he came a lot but it feels so good'.

Naruto embraced her, "I love you. I am so glad I found you".

Jade returned the hug and said, "I love you. Don't ever leave me".

After another hour in the spring and being cleaned up, they were currently eating Naruto's special ramen.

Jade only ate a bite and was hooked. "Naruto do you think I'm special"?

Naruto finished his bowl before answering, "I wouldn't be with you if you weren't. Jade I have been hit on by a million girls and you are the only girl for me".

"What about that purple haired girl"?

Naruto sighed, "That was Anko and I did love her. She might have been older but I loved her. When she died, I was devastated but in time, I got over it. You are a lot like her strong, scared of lonely and tough".

Jade got a little angry at that, "So what am I just a replacement"? Jade moved to get up but were grabbed around the waist.

"No you’re very similar that's all. If I wanted a replacement, I would have called you her name. I would have you dress as her or tell you to call me what she used to call me. It's in the past and you’re my future okay".

Jade embraced him, "I am sorry I just thought that-".

Naruto cut her off, "It doesn't matter. I promise that I love you for you and not because your like her. I just have a special unique type of girl I like".

Jade laughed, "Okay". They stood in the kitchen hugging lost in their own little world until the phone snapped her out of it.

Naruto walked over and answered it, "Hello".

It was Tori, "Hey Naruto can you come over".

Naruto looked at Jade and said, "Sure just let me take care of something". He hung up and walked back to Jade. "I have to go but I am gonna leave you some money so you can go get some clothes, food and pick out a movie for tonight okay".

"Where are you going"?

"I have to go to Tori's really quick".

"Why do you have to go to Vega's"?

"She’s my friend don't worry about me cheating on you I've turned her down before. You should be worried about Trina raping me though". Naruto said as he put on a coat.

"Fine but if she does I get to kill her".

Naruto laughed, "Okay. In the table by the door is a credit card so go crazy".

"Wait if your taking the Lambo what do I take"?

Naruto smirked before dragging her to the garage. Jade's jaw dropped at all of the cars there were old Mustang's, Corvette's, Ferrari's and Hummer's. "Jade if you’re going to go shopping I suggest the Hummer".

Jade nearly screamed, "How the fuck are you this rich"?

"Jade forgets about that and go shopping get a wardrobe for here, stuff for a romantic night and maybe some sexy lingerie". Jade glared at Jim before blushing at the thought. Naruto kissed her and then left for Tori's.

Jade stood there, "He is gonna regret saying that".

End

ANI plan to finish this as soon as possible.

Ch7

Naruto had just pulled into Tori's driveway and saw her waiting for him. "Naruto we need to talk".

Naruto sighed knowing this conversation was not going to end well. They walked inside to see everyone already there including Beck and Tori's parents. Naruto took a step back only to have Tori push him in. "Naruto we want to talk to you". Naruto took a seat the furthest away from everyone.

Tori sat next to her sister and started, "We all know you took Jade home and she didn't go back to Beck's which means she stayed with you".

"So what I do with her is my business".

Mrs. Vega spoke up, "Naruto I love you like a son and I know you’re an orphan but it's highly inappropriate".

Naruto glared at Beck, "I live in a mansion there are more than enough spare rooms and it's none of your business". For a second Naruto felt like a child 'I am 2370 years old'.

Beck spoke next, "Naruto I know I was out of line yesterday and I'm sorry. It's over with me and Jade I realized that it has been over but with her living with me it's hard to let go".

"Beck I'm sorry. She told me that you were living together and she doesn't have clothes and I didn't want to take her over so I let her go shopping".

Cat spoke up, "Jade doesn't have any money".

Naruto nodded, "I gave her my black card it has no limit".

Mr. Vega nearly yelled, "Where do you get all this money"? Trina walked over and tried to sit on Naruto's lap before she could Naruto pushed her to the ground.

"I am a published author and I sold a bunch of family heirlooms that were worth 2 billion". This wasn’t a lie when he raided the Hyuga vault there were pounds of diamonds and other jewels. Mr. Vega threw up his hand and walked away.

Trina picked herself off the ground, "Come on Naruto you can have both of us".

Naruto looked at her parents, "Are you aware your daughters trying to whore herself out to me"? The parents only nodded sadly.

Beck said, "Out of curiosity how did Jade react to your house"?

Naruto put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking hard, "She loved it especially my hot springs and weapons room".

"Weapons room"! Everyone yelled.

"Those are family heirlooms dating back 600 years in Japan. It's not like I'm batman or something".

Rex asked, "Did you tap that ass"? Everyone glared at Rex then back at Naruto to see him blush. The parents immediately walked out of the room. Robbie and Andre had their jaws on the ground while Rex bowed. Beck didn't look that upset at the news.

Cat broke the silence, "That sounds painful. Did she scream"? Naruto started to laugh so hard he ended up on the floor.

Trina pouted, "Why not me"?

"You’re not my type".

Tori was trying to comprehend what Naruto said. 'He already had sex with her. Damn'. "So Naruto does that mean your gonna marry her"? Tori joked.

Naruto nodded, "As soon as we graduate from HA. I'll even have Sikowitz marry us". Cat clapped happily while everyone else was confused.

Beck laughed, "Jade said she never wanted to get married".

Naruto smiled, "When girls say that it's a trick. Jade and I love each other".

Tori shook her head, "You've known her for two days".

Naruto shook his head, "I know all about her while we were in the hot springs we talked for a long time". Beck shook his head he knew Jade's weakness for hot tubs.

Robbie asked, "Doesn't her being mean bother you"?

"Not really. I love everything about her the way she loves sharp things to her being mean to people". Naruto's phone started to ring and saw it was Jade, "Hey babe". He heard her start crying and he stood up quickly fearing the worse.

Jade started to speak, "I don't know why I try. I'm I was in Victoria Secret and the lady looked at me like I was beneath her and made snide comments the whole time".

"Jade it's okay I'll be home soon and don't worry about what she thinks".

"Thanks please come home soon".

"Yeah and I love you". He heard the phone click put it in his pocket. "I have to go but I want to leave you all with something. Tori Beck feels the same way you do about that kiss. Robbie Cat likes you but Rex is mean to her and that's why she hasn't asked you out yet. Trina your annoying get some help and look fir something in someone other than money. Andre your music is amazing so I'm gonna call up a guy I know at Riot Records". Naruto quickly left before anyone said anything.

Tori glanced at Beck, "Um …that kiss we shared meant a lot to me". Beck stood up, walked over, and gave her a repeat performance.

Andre was happy as hell 'Naruto is the man. If I could get signed I could have my life set and I could move out of my grand mom’s house '.

Robbie threw Rex to his side walked over to Cat, "Is it okay if I kiss you"? Cat nodded.

Trina was on the floor 'Maybe he's right'.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto walked in and saw bags strewn about leading up the stairs. He walked in to his bedroom to see Jade looking at herself in the mirror. He could only see her back and her tear stained face in the reflection. He quickly ran over and hugged her. "Baby what's wrong"?

"When I paid for this stuff they looked at me like I was a whore. Just like my dad said that's the only way I'd make money". Naruto set her on the bed and let her cry it out.

After an hour, she finally tired out and said, "Thanks Naruto".

"Jade you are beautiful and they are jealous. You are not a whore you can be an actress if you want to or not work I have enough money so we don't need to work".

Jade looked into his eyes, "Naruto promise me that even if we break up you'll stay with me".

Naruto laughed, "I will never break up with you. I'd marry you right now if that's what you wanted".

Jade kissed him hard when they broke for air. "Naruto did you mean that"?

"When we leave HA we'll get married and live happily ever after".

Jade stayed in his arms and they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

End

AN how do you like that? review please.  
I plan to end this story in about five or six more chapters.

Hello readers enjoy.

Ch8

This chapter takes place during stuck in the RV about two weeks later.

The gang was sitting around the lunch table, in the last couple of weeks no one could be happier.

Jade and Naruto were going strong, they were pretty much attached at the hip. Jade made Naruto's home her home she bought clothes even decorated some. Naruto even taught her how to use some weapons, which led to her carrying a shuriken or kunai at all times. She even picked out a car for her self from Naruto's collection it was the Ferrari from the show Magnum P.I that she painted black.

Andre was just as happy as if Naruto said he got a call from Riot Records. He went in did some tracks and they signed him to a contract he was currently writing songs and if that works out he can have tour of his own when he finishes high school. Naruto even let him stay at his house when he wanted to get away from his crazy grandma. Andre learned to never go near Naruto's room when Jade was home he just stayed in his room or worked out.

Beck and Tori were doing pretty well also. They had a couple of rough patches in their relationship due to Beck moving to fast.

Robbie cut down on the time he used Rex, which was mostly for class. Cat mellowed down and was always very content near Robbie. She always cuddled no matter where they were Sikowitz even had to pull her off of him every once in a while.

Trina didn't try to get with Naruto anymore and was trying to get through her problems with being a stalker/gold digger.

The gang was not happy today though was because it was 103 degrees outside. Everyone was groaning at the heat while Naruto and Jade just ate there lunches.

Tori groaned, "It's sooo hot". She then looked at Naruto and Jade to see they weren't sweating. She put her hands on Jade's face and arm, "Why aren't you guys sweating"?

Jade glared at her, "Sweat is gross so I don't do it". She then thought back to all the times she and Naruto had sex and realized that neither of them sweated she just smirked and went back to her salad.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah and I just don't let it bother me".

Tori groaned in frustration, "But what if your sweat would build up and you explode".

Jade looked up, "I would love that".

Naruto grinned, "That would have happened already and Jade does explode quite often". He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jade took her fork and stabbed him in the hand embedding it in his skin. "I told you to stop talking about our sex lives". Naruto pulled the fork out to only have Jade to keep eating with it. The gang just looked at her expectantly waiting for an explanation for the blood eating. She glared at that, "His blood tastes good".

Naruto smirked, "Besides she's swallowed worse things that come out of me". Jade started to punch Naruto repeatedly. While the gang blushed but due to the heat you could barely tell.

Robbie grabbed his pear pad, "Hey guys it's only 90 degrees in Venice Beach".

Beck spoke up, "We can load up my RV and go tomorrow after school". Everyone nodded and agreed.

Naruto looked at Jade, "Can you please wear the orange bikini I bought you"?

"No it's tiny and it's orange. I'm wearing the Black one with Bitch written on the back". Naruto pouted.

(Time skip to them being in the RV)

Beck and Tori walked in after Cat and Robbie ran past them, "Hey guys ready for the beach"? Everyone nodded wholeheartedly. Beck went to the door and pushed only to see it blocked.

Tori asked sweetly, "Babe what's wrong"?

Beck looked back, "The doors being blocked by something". Naruto ran to the window to see it was another only bigger RV blocking them. "Fuck even if I broke the window we'd still not be able to get out".

Beck sighed, "You can't break the window it's bullet proof". Naruto charged chakra into his fist and hit the window causing it to have a hole in it. Naruto just looked at Beck to see him struggling trying to form words.

Jade took Naruto's now bleeding hand and licked the blood off the knuckles before wrapping her headband around it. "That better baby"? Naruto nodded as if a child would to his mom.

Tori spoke up, "Cat will be back soon and then we can get out".

Trina groaned, "Cat can't move a RV we are gonna die. Why did you invite me"?

"WE DIDN'T INVITE YOU"! Everyone yelled at her.

Andre took off his shirt, "It's getting hotter. Does anyone have something to drink"?

Naruto grabbed Jade's bag, pulled out a scroll, and unsealed a cooler and six bottles of saké. Everyone looked stunned at how all that came out of a piece of paper. Naruto took a beer out of the cooler and handed it to Andre.

Andre didn't even look before talking a drink then realizing it wasn't water. "Why do you have beer"?

Naruto shrugged, "I drink responsibly". Naruto popped a saké cork and handed it to Jade before grabbing one for himself.

Tori yelled, "Jade that's alcohol".

Jade took a swig and looked at Tori. "Yeah Vega Naruto turned me on to it. It's good and I've built up a nice tolerance for it". Jade took another swig.

Beck took a beer from the cooler and took a drink. "Not bad". Tori was still freaking about it as Trina grabbed one also.

Naruto tried to calm Tori down, "Tori it's just a bit of alcohol it's no big deal". He handed her one and waited for her to take a drink.

'Fuck you Naruto guilting me to drink. Damn this is pretty good'.

Jade said, "Andre after this are you staying at our house"?

Andre nodded, "Yeah, my grandma has been off her meds and believe it or not has gotten worse".

Beck asked, "Andre what's it like at his house"?

"It's awesome he has his own gym, hot spring and I have a gigantic room that he let me decorate how I wanted to". Jade cleared her throat loudly. "Oh I mean Jade let me decorate".

Tori asked, "Why have I only been at your place once"?

Jade spoke first, "We don't like you".

Naruto playfully smacked her arm, "It's because I don't want friends who only care about the money I have. I don't see the reason you all can't cone over after this, I have more than enough room for all of you".

Jade hit him, "I don't like a lot of people in the house".

Tori asked, “What about when you have kids"?

Jade's eyes softened a little, "That's a ways away".

Everyone sat in silence for a while until Andre broke the silence. "I am so hot".

While no one was looking, Naruto did some hand seals and did an ice jutsu to the metal of the RV. "Hey why don't we play a game".

Trina looked at Naruto, "Strip poker or just strip". Jade sat in Naruto's lap possessively while everyone looked at Trina as if she's crazy.

"No one sees my man naked except for me".

Beck suggested, "Truth or dare". Everyone nodded at that idea.

They sat in a circle and used a saké bottle that Naruto had already drank. Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Trina. "Truth or dare"?

"Dare".

"I dare you to kiss Andre".

Andre was about to protest but before he could Trina grabbed his face and started to kiss him. After 20 seconds, she let go.

Trina spun the bottle and landed on Jade. Jade quickly said, "Truth".

"Jade how good is Naruto in bed"?

Jade smirked, "He is the best five times in one night two days ago".

Andre yelled, "I was there that night".

Jade spun the bottle and landed on Tori. "Truth or dare"?

"Dare".

"Okay I dare you to drink that fish water".

Tori looked at Beck, "When was the last time you cleaned that"?

Beck looked confused, "You’re supposed to clean it"?

Tori groaned walked over and quickly took in a mouthful and swallowed. Two seconds later, she was vomiting into Trina's bag. Jade was laughing so hard Naruto had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall off him while snickering himself.

When Tori was done she span the bottle and it landed on Trina. "Truth or dare"?

"Dare".

"Fight Jade".

Jade got off Naruto but he quickly caught her wrist, "Jade give me your weapons". Jade took a kunai out of the waistband of her bikini.

Trina grabbed Jade's hair and tried to bring her to the ground only to have Jade grab her wrist twist it then put her in a rear naked choke. Naruto ran over and pulled Jade off Trina.

Not everyone was expecting that, Naruto said, "I may have taught her some things". Trina stated to cough when she was released from Jade's vice grip.

Tori yelled, "Oh my god Trina I'm so sorry".

Trina choked out, "I hate you".

Beck knew Jade could hit hard but not MMA style. "Jade that was awesome".

Jade took her kunai out of Naruto's bracelet that was keeping it to his wrist.

Beck asked, "Why do you carry that around"?

Jade looked at the black metal shine in the light. "Naruto says I should always carry a knife, he trained me how to fight with it".

Naruto laughed, "I bet she can hit a bull’s eye on that dart board over there".

Tori laughed, "Bullshit. If she can do that I'll show my tits".

Jade threw the knife and got it perfect. Jade looked at Tori expectantly and covered Naruto's eyes. Tori groaned before flashing everyone. Once Tori was finished, Jade took her hand off Naruto's eyes.

Andre was in shock, "Where's Cat and Robbie"?

(On the beach)

Cat and Robbie laid on the beach basking in the sun. They were holding hands and talking. "Cat do you think everyone is alright"?

"Yeah they are fine".

(Back in the RV)

After another hour later pretty, much everyone was wasted with the exception of Naruto who was watching what was unfolding. Tori was on top of Beck making out, Andre and Trina were passed out. While they were passed out, Naruto moved Trina under Andre's arm, meanwhile Jade was rambling.

"Naruto I love you soooooo much. You make me feel all warm and stuff, but I know that we won't last when I'm used up you won't want me".

Naruto grabbed Jade by her shoulders, "Jade I love you more than anything". He quickly embraced her as she passed out. Naruto sighed 'Damn she has such low self esteem'.

Then the RV door opened Cat and Robbie walked in. Cat looked around, "What happened"?

Naruto answered, "We were stuck so I broke out some alcohol". Robbie looked at Beck to see him with his tongue down Tori's mouth.

Naruto put Jade against the wall and walked over to Cat and Robbie. "Robbie I need you to drive all of us to my house". Robbie nodded and dragged Cat to go drive.

Naruto looked around, "What a party". He sat back down with Jade and had her snuggle into his side.

(Time skip. The gang is at Naruto's house and Jade sobered up) 

Jade was in her and Naruto's massive bed. Naruto just walked in and took his shirt off, "Everyone is down for the night. How are you doing"?

Jade shrugged, "Today was fun".

Naruto climbed in next to her, "You know I'm still a little mad that I couldn't see Tori's tits".

Jade glared at him, "Oh just for that I'm not going to fuck you all week". Jade turned on the side away from Naruto and let a tear come out of her eyes. 'Why am I not enough'?

Naruto saw that and hugged her only to try to have her squirm away. He grabbed her tighter, "Jade listen. When you were drunk, you said some stuff as if I'd leave you and once your old I wouldn't want you. Baby you have self-esteem issues and I just proved it. I want you to get it through your head that I'm here for you. I want to marry you for you to have my family".

Jade cried and turned into Naruto's chest, "Thank you. I love you".

Naruto held her like that until she drifted off to sleep.

End

An read and review.  
Major Lemons in this one beware

Ch9

Naruto woke up to Jade scraping her nails down his chest, "Fuck Jade that hurts".

Jade laughed, "I just wanted to tell you thanks for last night it meant a lot to me".

"What would you say if I said that when school gets out next month that I wanted to get married? In the courtyard with Sikowitz marrying us".

Jade looked into his eyes for the hesitation, but there was none, "I would like that but if we have Sikowitz perform the ceremony then I want a black wedding dress".

Naruto flashed a foxy grin, "Now we're talking". He kissed her and suggested, "Let's go take a bath in the spring".

They quickly got into their swimwear and headed to the spring to see everyone else had the same idea.

Trina saw Naruto and yelled, "Why did you never invite me over here"?

Naruto glared at her, "Because no one could hear me scream when you raped me".

Jade got in the pool and started to do her hair next to Tori who was doing the same. "Jade do you do this every morning"?

Jade nodded, "Naruto has a shower but we prefer it this way".

"Lucky this water feels amazing on my skin".

"I know I asked Naruto why that is but every time he just laughed and says 'Thank Konoha' I have no idea what it means".

(Beck and Naruto)

"Naruto the beds here are amazing".

Naruto nodded, "Yeah and change the sheets before you leave".

Beck laughed nervously, "Sorry".

Naruto shook his head, "I don't care you are in about nine months".

"What is that supposed to mean"?

"It means that last night you knocked up Tori". Beck fainted while Andre and Trina swam closer.

Trina asked, "My baby sister is prego"?

Naruto answered casually, "There is a 95% chance, but she smells differently".

Beck woke up, "She smells different that doesn't mean anything".

Naruto shook his head, "When the egg is fertilized the woman excretes a hormone that I can pick up with my nose". Beck fainted again while Trina ran over to Tori.

"Tori you’re pregnant".

Tori's eyes bugged out before yelling, "NO".

Trina pointed at Naruto, "He says you are".

Tori walked right over to Naruto and yelled, "I am not pregnant".

Naruto shrugged, "In five days buy a test and see but I'm pretty good at this stuff".

Tori started to hit Beck to wake him up, "You said you'd pull out asshole".

"I did there has to be a mistake".

Naruto laughed, "Give it five days and go buy a test or go to the doctors now".

Tori and Beck shared a look before getting out of the water and running to get changed.

Jade laughed, "Vega is such a slut".

Naruto yelled, "No she's not miss’s six orgasm knock out".

Cat asks, "What does that mean it sounds nice"?

Jade jumps at Naruto to try to drown him. Before she hit him, he got it out, "After her fifth orgasm she passes out". Jade pushed his head underwater.

"Don't judge me".

Robbie and Cat slowly crept out of the spring followed by Trina and Andre. When she let Naruto up, "They are gone".

Naruto shoved one of his legs in between both of Jade's and she rubbed her core along his leg. "Ohhh Naruto you have no idea what you do to me".

She moaned onto his lips and he shoved his already hard self into her. He lifted both of her legs around his waist and kept her pinned between his body and the edge of the spring. He grabbed her tits, squeezed hard, and occasionally pinched her nipples. "Mhm!" Jade moaned against him, as her hands were rendered immobile. As Naruto began to move inside her, she also moaned.

Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she moaned loudly into it. "Jade!" Naruto yelled biting her collarbone hard. She whimpered lightly but did not put up any more complaints past that. Naruto kept slamming his hips against Jade's and even though she could not move her hands, she still used her hips to thrust into him and gain more control.

Both of them panted and moaned, they groaned and thrusted. "Naruto I am cumming!" Jade screamed as her hot core tightened around his swollen member juicing him as they both reached a climax. She loved the feeling of his cum in her stomach it gave her a tingly feeling. Naruto sighed pulled out.

They were dressed and walked to the kitchen to see everyone minus Beck and Tori raiding his fridge.

Andre asked, "Why do you have so much noodles"?

Jade answered, "He likes them dipshit. Now I have a question why are you here"?

Robbie answered, "Beck left us stranded".

Andre threw up his hands, "I live here".

Jade walked upstairs but not before yelling, "Well stop it".

Andre looked at Naruto, "What's her problem"?

Naruto sighed, "We were going to have a romantic breakfast then I wanted to propose to her".

Trina asked, "How big is the rock you’re giving her"?

Naruto shrugged, "About eight inches". Naruto laughed at the look on their faces. "No but seriously I'd have to look in the vault to see if I have anything she'd like".

Trina got all starry eyed, "You have a vault"?

"Yeah and only Jade has been in it".

"Cone on I'm a girl and I can help".

Naruto sighed, "Fine but I should warn you that if you try to steal the seal will taze you with 70,000 volts".

(The safe)

When the wall disintegrated, everyone was in shock over all of the weapons.

Robbie spoke first, "You do have a weapons room".

Naruto laughed and walked over to a drawer, "You guys over here".

He opened the drawer to reveal over 1000 different kind of rings. Naruto asked, "So guys which do you think she'd like"?

Trina picked up the blood red ruby ring with diamonds on both sides. "This is like blood".

Cat picked up one of the Akatsuki's rings, "This is cool".

"Those are rings are like no other they are one of a kind".

Cat saw another ring and pulled it out, "Can I have this"? The ring she picked out was the one from the Uchia vault it looked just like a sharingan.

"Sure Cat calls it a birthday present". Cat clapped and skipped away with Robbie in tow.

Andre was looking at the weapons on the wall not really caring for rings. He stopped at pictures of Naruto as a kid with a bunch of different people. "Hey Naruto who are these guys"?

Naruto smiled, "Childhood friends".

"Where are they now"?

"Dead". The room was silent as they waited to hear the story. "I am the only survivor from that town. Some one came in and killed everyone I was away when it happened".

"Sorry man".

"It's okay you didn't know".

Trina opened the drawer next to the ring drawer and found scrolls lots of them. "Naruto how did you do that scroll thing on the RV"?

"Family secret. Those scrolls are stories". Naruto walked back to the rings and saw the one he was gonna give to Jade. It was made of platinum, had a black diamond center, and had blood red rubies on the sides. He quickly put it into a box and walked everyone out.

(Back in the kitchen)

Naruto looked at everyone, "You all have to get the fuck out".

"We don't have cars". Robbie said obviously.

Naruto walked them to the garage and pointed to a land rover, "The keys are inside. Robbie drive everyone home and I don't want to see one scratch". The gang got in the car while Trina hopped inside of a porche, "Naruto can I take this one"?

Naruto glared at her, "Get in the land rover now before I make you walk". Trina quickly got out and joined the others in the land rover.

Naruto went up to the room to join Jade. When he walked in, he saw Jade reading a book in bed. He jumped right next to her in the bed. Jade yelped, "Shit. You scared me".

Naruto took the boon out of her hands, "Do you want to be my wife"?

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yes we've been over this". Naruto pulled the ring out and showed her. "Oh my god Naruto it's beautiful".

Naruto smiled and slipped it on her finger, "I love you".

Jade grinned and straddled Naruto, "Because of that you are gonna have the best sex ever". Jade was already naked from her bra down, which he quickly undid so he could see her perfect tits.

"Jade bend over". She looked back now fully aware of her position 'Wow Naruto's kinky we've never dome it doggy style before'.

He took of his pants and shirt getting ready for this. He grabbed onto her waist. "I'm gonna get this pussy really wet." He said as he positioned himself at her pussy and started thrusting. Jade froze feeling his penis tear right through her.

Naruto started thrusting in faster feeling her pussy so hot and tight.

"Damn Jade have I told you how tight your pussy is?" He said as he went faster.

Naruto felt her walls all around as he thrusted. He started to feel his tip burn the deeper he went.

"AH! AH! AH!" She screamed loud loving him tear her apart from the inside. She tightens up on him feeling just how long and hard he was, no matter how many times they fucked it always felt like this.

He started to move her ass in a circular motion so she can feel him hit against her walls.

Naruto let go and grabbed onto her tits as they shake with every thrust he did. He squeezed them and rubbed her nipples. Her breast fit perfectly with his hand as he thrusted harder now.

Jade felt him hit her harder than before feeling herself tense up.

"AH! AH! fuck yes baby! AAAAHHH! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed.

"Oh fuck! Damn this feels hot!" He said feeling her tense up even more. "Me too!"

Naruto bucked up as he shot a load of cum in her and at the same time, Jade exploded with her juice shooting out down her legs quickly. A massive amount came down her legs along with his.

Naruto shot more and more as did she, mixing with each other. Finally, finished Naruto pulled out of her pussy and let go of her boobs.

Jade erupted into a loud, quavering scream as she came again. Her orgasm simply refused to let her go, spiking repeatedly as Naruto's cock continued to slam into her at an ever-increasing pace. Her face was burning hot, and her whole body was alive with energy. Chocolate brown hair with purple highlights covered her light blue eyes, tossed there by the bucking of her body with each wave of ecstasy.

Naruto smiled and growled, nearly at the point of no return. Jade's creamy juices were squirting out around him with every thrust, as she lurched beneath him. He let his eyes rove to her pendulous breasts, bouncing and jiggling sharply from his powerful strokes, and then to her face flushed bright red and pinched tight in a mask of orgasmic release.

A loud, growling scream burst from Jade, signaling yet another wave of climax gripping her. She gripped Naruto as well, clamping down tight on his thrusting cock, pushing him over the edge. Grabbing her thighs tighter where he held them, Naruto slammed home one last time, screaming as he reached his peak.

Jade's eyes opened wide and she moaned in delight as she felt the thick spurts of Naruto's cum erupting inside her. He jerked with each pulsing spurt, his cream welling up in her depths. After a couple of days of bad-timing abstinence, and a marathon session of giving her multiple orgasms, Naruto filled her full, nearly to overflowing.

With a loud gasp, Naruto collapsed down onto his hands over her, and Jade let go of her legs, allowing them to fall at his side. Her walls were still rhythmically contracting around him, causing him to throb and gasp, which in turn caused her to squeeze again involuntarily. For long minutes, they both lay trapped in the endless cycle, gasping, moaning, and panting for breath.

Jade broke the silence, "Naruto that was amazing I think I'm going to love being married to you". She snuggled into Naruto's chest smelling the scent that was uniquely theirs.

Naruto hugged her, "Jade I love you and that just proved that we are perfect for each other".

Jade sighed, "It's only four o'clock and I'm beat".

Naruto grabbed the remote off his bedside table, "Let's watch TV then later I'll make you your favorite dinner".

Jade laughed, "I would love a repeat but we have school tomorrow and I'm sure I'll be walking with a limp".

Naruto laughed, "The good part is that you have that ring and it shows you have a fiancé".

Jade looked at the ring, "Oh yeah. I get to rub it in everyone's face". Naruto laughed and held her closer.

End

An I read A LOT of lemons to get this right. Hope it's better than my others.

Ch10

Naruto pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot with Jade riding shotgun in his Lambo. It was nice that everyone stopped and stared at them when they pulled in. He opened the door for Jade only to have her mock glare at him, "I am not helpless".

"Okay honey". Jade slapped him as she got out.

They walked to Tori's locker to see her and Beck looking scared, "I take it I was right"?

Tori looked at him and nodded, "Yeah you were Beck and I have no idea what to do".

Jade looked at Beck, "So are you going to man up and take care of your kid"?

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah I just don't know how to tell my or her parents".

Naruto smiled, "Her dads a cop".

Beck threw his head back right into a locker, "This is just getting worse. I have no job, I live in a trailer and my parents want me off their property as soon as I graduate".

Naruto looked at Jade with his puppy eyes only to have her yell, "No don't even think about it. It's their problem and we are going to get married".

Tori and Beck scream, "What"!

Jade glares at Naruto then turns to Beck and Tori, "Yes he proposed last night". Jade walked over to a trashcan and kicked it over with a yell then walked back over to Naruto's side. "You can stay at our place if you want under some conditions. One stay in the RV till the brat is born. Two you stay in the RV til nine o'clock so you don't wake us up. Three you never come in our room and you don't use the springs unless you ask".

Tori ran over and hugged Jade, "Thank you". Jade stiffened and raised her voice, "Three…two...one". Tori let go at one.

Beck looked at Naruto, "Thanks I don't want Tori to still rely on her parents. Do you think you could come by after school so we can tell her parents"?

Naruto nodded, "Tori is my friend and so are you despite what happened before so don't worry about it".

Jade pulled Naruto to Sikowitz class before Tori could say anything. When the door was shut she said, "What the hell? All I wanted was you and me there's one more month left of school then we are supposed to be newly weds then you bring them into our lives".

Naruto sighed, "It will be nice and if you were in Tori's shoes wouldn't you want to be accepted and know people care"?

Jade dropped her gaze to her shoes and mumbled, "I guess".

Naruto hugged her, "Now let's find Sikowitz".

"You found him". The couple looked to the stage to see him hanging upside down drinking from a coconut.

Jade had to ask, "Why are you hanging upside down"?

"Why are you right side up"? Sikowitz replied as if it was obvious.

Naruto laughed at Jade's expression she wasn't expecting that answer. "Sikowitz we have a request".

Sikowitz nodded, "I have one too. I apparently didn't think this idea out and I'm losing feeling in my legs. Can you cut me down"?

Jade walked over to the pulley system he had rigged up and cut it with her favorite scissors. Sikowitz hit the ground hard. "Thank you Jade. With the extra blood to my brain I can help you with your request".

Jade rolled her eyes, "Naruto asked me to marry him and I would like to have the wedding in the black box theater and have you marry us".

Sikowitz put his hand to his chest and acted surprised, "Me well I don't know. It's an honor, but I'm not Jewish".

Jade looked confused while Naruto decided to take over, "Sikowitz you don't have to be Jewish since we aren't".

Sikowitz answered, "Okay I'll do it, but can I wear a scarf"? Jade yelled, "No you'll wear a suit". Sikowitz head dropped in defeat, "Fine. Will there be the traditional fire dance"?

Naruto and Jade shared a look 'Is he fuckin serious'? They both responded, "NO. You go up there read the standard thing we say I do and then we leave".

Sikowitz nodded in confirmation, "Should I get a pope hat"?

Jade grabbed him by the shirt, "I wanna get married in the most normal way possible so no pope hat". Jade let him go and walked out of the classroom.

Naruto cracked up, "That was great. So just reserve the black box the day after school and learn your lines". Naruto then went to find Jade.

(With Jade)

Jade walked back over to Tori's locker to see the rest of the gang was with her probably talking about the baby.

Cat ran up to Jade, "This is so exciting. You are getting married and Tori's pregnant. Yay".

Jade moved past her, "You guys are invited to the wedding. Sikowitz is marrying us and I need a maid of honor".

Trina raised her hand only to have Jade glare daggers at her saying 'If you raise that hand I will kill you'.

Tori raised hers, "I will do it".

Jade groaned and put her hand to her face, "Fine Vega but you’re wearing black and so are you Cat".

Cat laughed happily, "Kay kay".

Trina asked, "What about me"?

Jade glared at her, "No you will sit in back with Sinjin and not say a word".

Andre asked, "Who's Naruto's best man"?

Jade shrugged, "I don't know but odds are it's one of you. If you throw him a bachelor party, I will castrate all of you with that blue shark skin in the weapons room. It shaves nice and slow remembers that". Jade looked around, "I need coffee".

Jade left leaving the guys carefully protecting their manhood from her wrath.

Naruto ran up, "Hey you seen Jade"?

Andre nodded, "Yeah man she went for coffee. Have you picked a best man"?

Naruto pointed at Andre, "You good luck". Then he ran off to find his fiancé.

(Jade at the coffee kiosk)

The server saw the ring, "That's a cool ring. You getting married"?

Jade's lips twitched upwards, "Yep to Naruto Namikaze".

The girl's jaw was on the floor, "You’re kidding".

Jade shook her head, "Nope he asked me yesterday".

"Lucky I hear girls all the time talking about that guy I've served him every once and a while and he tips big".

Jade smiled, "Yeah he's a generous guy".

Naruto ran over to her, "I've been looking for you. Sikowitz said he'll do it". He turned to the server, "One frapachino please"?

The server nodded as Naruto pulled out his wallet and put a $100 dollar bill on the counter.

Jade kissed him, "The general con census is that I'm lucky to marry you".

Naruto laughed, "Other way around". He took the coffee from the server, "Keep the change". He put his arm around Jade. "So the day after we graduate we get married".

Jade smiled, "I can't wait. Do you think you can wait up after school"?

"Why"?

"I wanna try out for steamboat Suzy".

Naruto took a sip out of his drink, "Sure Suzy". Jade smiled, "I love you sooo much".

(After school)

Jade was on stage singing her heart out to the director. While Naruto was sitting next to Robbie who was clutching his stomach in pain.

Naruto looked at him, "Are you okay"?

Robbie stood up and ran out of the theater. Naruto followed him to the hallway where Robbie fainted.

Naruto kneeled next to Robbie's body, "Shit. Robbie can you hear me"? He got no response he quickly looked to check if the coast was clear before going through handseals. His hand glowed green as he moved it around Robbie to see if the medical jutsu could tell what was wrong with him.

The reading came back with something metal in his small intestines. Naruto went through more hand seals to bring out his chakra scalpel and cut where the car was. The jutsu cut clean and cauterized the wound to stop bleeding he quickly retrieved what appeared to be a car. Naruto then used another jutsu to seal him up.

Robbie shot awake, "Oh my god".

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder to stop from getting up, "Robbie I got the car out of you".

Robbie looked confused until Naruto showed him said cat, "A bully made me swallow this ten years ago. Did you cut me open"?

Naruto looked sleepily, "I might have but it's fine now".

Robbie was shocked that he didn't feel any more pain like you normally would when someone cuts you up.

Naruto helped Robbie up, "Go home and rest the pain should stay away for at least an hour". Robbie looked even more confused, Naruto sighed, "I drugged you so you wouldn't feel pain. Now go home".

Robbie limped away, "Thanks Naruto".

"Any time".

Naruto walked back into the theater to see an angry Jade await him, "Where the fuck were you? Was I that bad where you couldn't be in the same room as me"?

Naruto shook his head, "I just cut Robbie open and removed a car from his intestines".

Jade slapped him, "Don't lie".

Naruto laughed, "I am dead serious here's the car". He showed the bloody car to Jade".

Jade took it, "Cool a Pontiac. Fine I guess you’re off the hook".

Naruto kissed her head and inhales her vanilla scent, "Thank you now lets head to Tori's". Jade groaned but followed anyway.

(Tori's house)

Everyone except Robbie was waiting when Naruto and Jade arrived. Cat asked, "Where's my boyfriend"?

Naruto answered, "I had to cut Robbie open". Everyone got pale and Cat looked like she was going to cry. "He's fine but he had a car stuck in his intestines I took it out and stitched him up".

Beck asked, "How do you know you weren't going to kill him"?

Naruto shrugged, "I took classes on emergency first aid and procedures like that so I was pretty prepared. He was out cold when I cut him open he barely felt it". Cat started to calm down but went to leave to go check on him.

Jade said, "Where are your parents"?

Beck tensed while Tori answered, "They will be back any minute".

The door opened to reveal said parents with groceries. Beck quickly took the bags from them and took them to the kitchen.

Naruto looked at Tori who was basically hyperventilating. "Um…Mr. And Mrs. Vega can you sit down"?

The parents shared a look as Mrs. Vega said, "Naruto did something happen"?

Beck walked back to the living room and blurted out, "Tori is pregnant"?

Jade was grinning like leather face in a chainsaw store. Naruto gauged the parent’s reaction. Mrs. Vega was looking at Tori expecting this to be a joke. While Mr. Vega shot toward Beck, Naruto jumped over the coffee table and got between them, "Mr. Vega calm down". Mr. Vega was pointed his finger at Beck, "How could you do that to her"?

"I am sorry okay, but I will be there for her".

"Damn right you will".

Naruto stepped in, "Mr. Vega I made an offer to them that they accepted. So could you please sit down so we can talk about it"?

Mr. Vega sat back down glaring daggers at Beck. If looks could kill Beck's head would be on Mr. Vega's mantle.

Tori decided to speak, "Mon dad I know that you didn't want me pregnant right out of high school and I'm sorry".

Mrs. Vega spoke up, "Damn right. Don't expect us to bail you out".

Naruto interrupted her since Tori was starting to cry, "I made an offer to them. Beck needs to be off his parent’s property when he graduates. I offered them to live with me until they land on their feet. They could stay in Beck's RV until the baby comes and I can help to get them jobs. I'm pretty sure that when Tori's had the baby I could get her signed to a record label".

Mr. Vega sighed, "I don't doubt that our daughter is very talented but it's hard to get signed to a label".

Naruto laughed, "Not when you know me. Tell them Andre how your life has been since I got you signed".

Andre stood up, "I signed a .5 mil contract for two years and after that I can sign a better contract that could get me my own tour. I also moved out of my grand mom's house and into Naruto's which is awesome".

Mrs. Vega looked at Jade, "And you’re fine with them moving in"?

Jade scowled, "Hell no I'm getting married as soon as school is over I don't want them there". Jade showed the ring.

Mrs. Vega looked at Naruto, "I love you like a son but are you sure your ready for all this responsibility".

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I love Jade, but Tori is my best friend so my doors are always open".

Trina spoke up, "What about best friend's sisters?"

Jade yelled, "NO"!

Mr. Vega walked up to Naruto, "You know things have been a little tight money wise and that we couldn't afford to help Tori even though I want to. So thanks". Mr. Vega held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto shook it, "I know that, but I also know how moody she'll get and you have Trina and I don't want to see you in pain".

Mr. Vega laughed then walked over to Beck who tensed at his presence. "I didn't want this for you but it's too late to change what happened. Beck if it wasn't for Naruto stopping me I would have knocked you out. I do respect you for standing by Tori".

Beck smiled nervously, "Um...thanks".

Tori hugged her dad, "Thanks daddy".

Meanwhile Mrs. Vega hugged Naruto, "Thank you for helping Tori like this".

Naruto shrugged, "No big deal".

After that, everyone sat around and had a good time talking about Jade, her wedding, and Tori's baby. Tori had some ideas for the wedding that Jade shot down but they eventually had an idea about what to do.

(Time skip Jade and Naruto in bed).

Jade snuggled into Naruto's chest, "I can't believe we are doing this".

Naruto smiled and looked into her bright light blue eyes compared to his dark blue eyes. "You will be Mrs. Namikaze soon".

Jade smiled, "I can't wait". Jade said in her mocking Tori voice.

Naruto kissed her hard, "That voice is so hot".

Jade smirked, "Not tonight". Jade turned to her side and waited for Naruto to spoon against her.

Naruto laughed, "Next time you are going to use that voice the whole time".

Jade laughed, "We'll see it depends".

Naruto kissed her neck, "If you use that voice I'll get your name tattooed on my chest".

Jade quickly turned and faced him, "Tattoos we need to do that before the wedding. I can get your name and some other stuff and you can get my name and stuff".

Naruto smirked, "I think I deserve a treat".

Jade smirked and dove under the covers. She was somewhat nervous since this was the first time she has tried this.

Jade started jacking him off and soon felt his length get harder and harder the more she moved her hand. Jade looked it now as it was longer and put the tip in her mouth while looking up to make sure Naruto was okay with it. Feeling the tip in her mouth, she licked around it as if she wanted to wrap her tongue around it. After a few licks she slowly went down on him as his dick went more in her mouth. Naruto felt her tongue at the bottom of his penis as it slid down.

Jade started sucking his dick and with her hand that had a hold of it, she started twisting it up and down as she took his dick in and out of her mouth making sure it was covered in her saliva.

"Mm… baby you're dick taste great!" She said.

"…and you're not so bad with your mouth." He said as he grabbed her head and took his dick back in her mouth.

"Mngh! Mm! Mmngh!" Jade quickly took his dick out of her mouth to catch her breath.

Now with a new breath she let go of his penis and grabbed the back of his thighs, took her tongue out and slid his dick in her mouth going deep as it went in to throat. Her gag reflex kicked in making it much easier for her and now she was deep throating him. Jade started pushing his thighs toward her body to sink him in more, which drove Naruto crazy as it went in and out.

"Your mouth feels so good! I think I'm about cum!" He said.

Even with the warning, she wasn't expecting the large amount of cum he produced. It had an all right taste it wasn't as sour as it was sweet. After she swallowed it, she looked up at Naruto to see him smiling lovingly down at her.

Jade said, "That was pretty good".

Naruto kissed her and tasted himself on her, "I love you sooo much".

Jade cuddled to him, "Good night".

AN hope you like it about five chapters left.

Ch11

Tori doesn't get the part in my story I just like Jade too much.

 

Start

Steamboat Suzy was set to play today and Jade was made the star since Tori dropped out because the morning sickness kicked in.

The school was buzzing about Tori being pregnant and Naruto and Jade's wedding. Jade hated how people came up trying to get an invite. The only good thing was is that people kissed her ass to get an invite.

Jade had also done some wedding plans and almost had the whole thing planned out. She had Sinjin do the music effects and lighting. She had the kids from The Slap do photos. She had to keep telling Sikowitz no to his stupid ideas.

Naruto and Jade were currently in Sikowitz class listening to him lecture about why method acting is important. Jade was nodding in and out with her head on Naruto's lap.

Sikowitz started to yell, "…now that's why it's important".

Naruto raised his hand. Sikowitz pointed at him, "Naruto go".

"Can you act normal when you marry me and Jade"?

Sikowitz started to laugh, "What is normal? I think normal is like this coconut, it's spherical, has small brown fibrous hairs and…what were we talking about again"?

Naruto sweat dropped, "Sikowitz just stick to the script or Jade will kill you".

Jade mumbled, "Yeah". Naruto looked down to see she was still sleeping.

The bell rang and Sikowitz yelled, "Life is an act so act well".

Naruto shook Jade a bit, "Jadey it's time to wake up".

"Don't call me Jadey".

"Ok but schools over and you have to get ready for the play".

Jade's head shot up, "Shit. Fine I'm up".

Jade went to the black box theater to get ready while Naruto was getting a snack from the vending machines.

Lane was walking back to his office when he saw Naruto, "Hey Naruto how's it going"?

"Oh hey Lane it's going good. How are you doing"?

"Fine. I haven't had a chance to talk to you about your wedding with Jade West".

"Why would you need to"?

"I don't have to but I would feel better if you and her came in and we could talk before you make this decision".

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Jade won't like it but whatever. When can you see us"?

"How about after the show"?

"I think that would be okay".

"Great I'll see you then".

Naruto opened his chips and walked back in the theater, "This is not going to end well for Lane". If there was one thing he knew about Jade it was that in public she has a shell like a rock but if your alone she's like melted chocolate.

He saw Jade singing spinning the big captain’s wheel and smiled. Once she was done he walked over, "Hey Suzy how's it going"?

Jade laughed, "Fine what do you want sailor"?

"Lane asked if we could come in after the play to talk about the wedding".

"Why"?

"I don't know he said he'd like to talk to us".

Jade scowled, "What would that lotion loving fuck want"?

"Baby it shouldn't be too bad".

Jade frowned, "You better hope not".

Sikowitz yelled, "Places everyone play starts in twenty".

Naruto kissed Jade, "For luck". He then took his seat.

After the play was over Jade was presented with a bouquet of roses. He walked up and kissed her after people started to leave. "You ready to go see Lane"?

"No I'm dead fuckin tired".

Naruto laughed and put his arm around her and walked her to Lane's office.

Lane was sitting in his suspended chair rubbing lotion into his hands like he was waiting for them. "Welcome take a seat". They did as they were told and waited for him to start talking. "I just want to talk about the wedding. I know that Naruto only came to Hollywood Arts in October and here you are going to get married in three weeks".

Jade interrupted, "What's your point"?

"I just want to talk get a feeling on how your relationship is going and try to build it so your relationship will last longer. You have to know everything before about your partner before you get married".

Jade smirked, "We know everything about each other".

Lane picked up a box from the floor labeled 'Couples trivia'. Lane handed both of them a dry erase board for answers while he picked the cards. "This will help us see if that's true and if it's not then you learn something".

Jade looked at him with a frown, "This is stupid but I'll play along just to prove you wrong".

Lane asked, "Naruto what is Jade's favorite color"? Jade quickly jotted down the answer before Naruto answered.

"Blood red". Jade flipped the board to reveal the answer 'Blood'.

"Jade same question". Naruto jotted it down as Jade answered, "Orange". Naruto revealed it to be right.

Lane picked another card, "Naruto if there is one thing you could change about Jade what would it be"?

Jade jotted down her answer while Naruto said his, "I would change her low self esteem". Jade flipped it to show the exact thing he just answered.

Lane asked, "Jade how does that make you feel"?

"I just have thoughts that he will find somebody better looking and leave me".

Lane turned to Naruto, "How does that make you feel"?

"I have to keep reminding her that she's perfect and that I'll love her no matter what".

Lane nodded and picked another card, "Okay Naruto this one is only for you. How do you get along with Jade's parents"?

Jade's heart pretty much stopped while Naruto's eyes flashed red, "I'd kill them".

Lane was taken back with that, "So you don't get along with them"?

"Never met them".

Lane was now confused, "Then how can you hate them"?

Naruto looked at Jade who was visibly shaking then back at Lane. "Jade's dad was abusive and her mom verbally abused her, when she was 12 her father tried to rape her. So why do I hate them"?

Lane was now seriously regretting that question. He just watched as Jade cuddled up to Naruto as he whispered, "It's going to be okay".

Lane finally caved, "You guys are perfect together and I can't see a reason why you two should not be wed".

Naruto looked up, "Thanks so you'll be at the wedding right"?

Lane nodded, "Are you sure you want Sikowitz to perform the ceremony"?

Naruto nodded enthusiastically while Jade was trying to straighten herself out.

Lane smiled, "Okay you two I can't wait to see Jade come down the aisle in her white-".

Naruto and Jade both interrupted, "Black".

Lane continued, "Black dress".

Naruto looked at Jade, "You know we need someone to walk you down the aisle".

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Lane, "Do you think you could since I'm obviously not having my dad do it"?

Lane nodded, "I would be happy to Jade. I remember when you were a freshman here you were so closed off until you met Cat then Robbie then Beck so on and so forth. I'm happy to see the woman you grown into".

Jade walked over and hugged him. It's something she always wanted to hear from a father like figure and this was as good as it was going to get. Hell the only other father type she had was Sikowitz…so yeah.

After they broke the hug Lane said, "I'll see you next week". They both left the office hand in hand.

When they got to Naruto's car Jade said, "Let's get home and open some saké and relax in the spring for a while".

Naruto nodded and kissed her before getting in the car and driving home.

End

Hope you liked it  
Ch 12

It was only two days to the wedding and everything was set. Jade picked out a nice dress with Tori's help; it was black like a corset purple lace in the back that really showed off her tits, so she bought a shoulder piece so it wouldn't show so much cleavage. She also picked out a nice veil along with the bridesmaid's dresses. They were black with blue stripes going diagonally. Tori hated the dress while Cat kept acting like a super hero 'optical illusion girl'.

Jade and Naruto also got tattoos Jade got Naruto's name under her previous star tattoo. She also got a fox on her right shoulder blade. Naruto got Jade's name on his chest and a similar fox on his right arm.

Jade was so happy the wedding was taken care of the flowers, food and party was taken care of. They were having the reception at Tori's since after that Jade defiantly wanted to go home and relax in the spring. They also had a deal to be left alone for a week for their honeymoon. Which made Jade all happy inside no annoying people and having sex all day long with Naruto getting up to make them food every once in a while. Naruto made her feel like princess and loved doing it.

Tonight was the dress rehearsal and everything had to go well the only thing that could go wrong was Sikowitz being…well Sikowitz.

Jade looked in the black box theater through the door window to see Naruto standing on the makeshift alter of course Sikowitz was there drinking his coconut. Naruto's groomsmen were Andre, Robbie and Beck and after lots of threatening on her part they promised no bachelor party. Naruto said she could have one no matter what but she declined. Being rubbed against some douche wearing body glitter was not a fun idea Naruto was just as good as any stripper.

Jade was so deep in thought she didn't notice Tori sneak up to her, "Hey Jade ready for this"?

Jade gasped, "Yeah".

Sinjin cued the wedding music causing Tori to walk out with Andre arm in arm.

After they got half way Cat and Robbie walked down. Cat was pretty much skipping, Jade was very happy to be getting married but for some reason Cat seemed happier.

Then Trina and Beck walked down the aisle. Jade didn't want Trina in the wedding but couldn't get out of it since Naruto had three groomsmen and she needed three.

When her turn came Lane took her arm and led her down the aisle like a father should. Jade was so happy her father hasn't resurfaced because she was 100% sure that Naruto would have killed him. She saw the look in his eyes the feral look he got that said 'I will protect you no matter what'. It was so hot that he loved her unconditionally.

Even though this was only a rehearsal Jade still felt nervous. 'Just think when this happens for real there will be people looking and watching me'. Jade was an actor she didn't get stage fright but even she got scared at the thought of a getting married in front of people.

She looked at Naruto just to see him grinning like an idiot 'my idiot'. She smiled back as Lane released her arm so she could walk herself the rest of the way.

When she got to the alter Sikowitz started, "We are gathered her for blah blah blah. Does anyone object? Then the I do's. I do have one suggestion".

Jade and Naruto glared at Sikowitz, "Does it involve fire"? Jade said through gritted teeth.

Sikowitz lowered his head in defeat, "It's only a small fire". He mumbled in defeat. "Okay now I pronounce you man and wife kiss. Then we are off to the party will there will be my payment".

Naruto sighed, "Yes I got your 100 coconuts". Sikowitz clapped his hands, "Excellent now that that is done I suggest we all go home and mentally prepare for the real thing. Now think positively about love".

Naruto picked Jade up bridal style only to have her scream in protest. He didn't care he carried her all the way to the car and set her down when they reached his car. As soon as she was out of his arms she hit him, "You better not do that in the real wedding". Naruto laughed as they drove out of H.A.

(Time skip after dinner them in bed)

Jade was looking through her wedding folder making sure everything was in place. They skipped a lot of the stupid things like a flower girl and some of the things Sikowitz had to say. She wanted it short and sweet then they go to the reception where they dance, eat cake and have everyone toast their marriage.

Jade even dragged Tori to a sex shop so she could stock up on things for the honeymoon. Tori was red the whole time Jade even helped her pick some stuff out. Jade left the shop with role playing outfits oils and some toys for later. Jade fell in love with dominating Naruto she tied him to the bedpost a couple of times and she loved it. She even took her kunai to his chest and licked the blood.

Jade looked over at Naruto who was looking at her with his deep blue eyes. "Naruto I know you like to stare at me but it's sometimes creepy".

Naruto smiled, "Two more days".

Jade put the wedding stuff down, "I know. I'm just freaking out a little I want it to be perfect I even wrote Tori's maid of honor speech".

Naruto took her hand and kissed it, "I promise it will be perfect then we can come home for a week of constant fucking until one of us is in a wheelchair. Then we have Tori, Beck, Andre come back and in about nine months a little kid running around".

Jade's lips twitched, "I do like kids I just…um". Jade voice trailed off.

Naruto kissed her hard, "Give it time and we can have the family you want. You can give our child the childhood you wanted".

Jade's eyes started to tear up, "You have given me everything I ever wanted and more".

Naruto hugged her, "I love you more that anything".

Jade returned the hug, "So what's the plan for after high school"?

Naruto laid her down, "I plan on relaxing with my wife possibly a kid and writing".

Jade smirked, "I have read your latest book and it seems it's based on us".

Naruto laughed, "When I write smut I can't stop thinking of the things I'm going to do to you". Naruto kissed her neck.

"I read one of them and loved that clone scene. I would love if that was possible".

Naruto rolled off of her, "Jade I have a confession".

Jade sat up and stared at him hoping that he wasn't about to say he cheated.

Naruto took a deep breath, "It is possible. I'm a ninja".

Jade started to laugh like a maniac, "You are a ninja just because you have the weapons doesn't mean your a ninja".

Naruto made 3 clones that poofed into existence on the bed. Jade stopped laughing and looked between all of them and started to touch them. Each time getting a little angrier. "What the fuck is this"?

Naruto took a deep breath, "I am a ninja, I can breath fire, cling to walls and pretty much do anything. It's also how I took care of Robbie's car problem. Do you remember last month when you had cramps, well when you were asleep I healed you".

Jade was in the middle of a panic attack 'no this isn't possible Naruto would never keep this from me'. "Is that how you have all of this money you stole it and killed for it".

Naruto lowered his head, "I can't believe you would think that. Jade I have been looking for love for a long time and when I found it I didn't want to lose it".

"Your 18".

Naruto shook his head and walked over to the wall of photos and took a couple off the wall. He showed Jade his team photo, "This was taken over 1000 years ago. It's my ninja squad my teacher Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Haruno and the guy that destroyed the elemental nations".

"That doesn't explain anything".

Naruto sat on the bed and started the story. "I was born when a demon fox attacked my village so my dad the 4th hokage sealed it inside me. My parents died leaving me to be an orphan being hated because of the fox. I was starved, beaten and hated for something I had no control over.

When I was 9 I entered the ninja academy I failed twice because teachers would sabotage me. I passed because I learned the shadow clone jutsu, that's the thing you saw.

I got put on a squad with those people in the photo I used to have a huge crush on Sakura but I grew out of it. We went on some d rank missions for a while then we went on a big mission to the wave. On this mission I made my first real friend Haku we were enemies. We were escorting a bridge builder and Haku and her boss wanted to kill him. She died from a Chidori to the chest from my teacher".

Jade asked, "What's a Chidori"? Naruto activated it quickly for show. It came to life with the chirps of 1000 birds. Jade smiled, "That sounds beautiful".

Naruto continued, "When we got back to the village we were entered in the chunin exams so we could move up in rank, that's where I met Anko. She was the proctor for the part after the written exam.

We had to be in the forest of death for a week and try to retrieve the other scroll that was different from ours by any means necessary. That's where I fought her old teacher and he nearly killed me. He then put a control seal on Sasuke that would make him crave power.

After that test we had to go head to head with the teams that made it I passed the round and made it to the third part if the exam. We had a month to prepare and that's when I met Jiraya who was the one who actually wrote most of my books. He taught me how to summon toads".

Jade stopped him, "You can summon animals out of thin air"?

Naruto nodded and summoned Kaiga the snake. Jade went wide eyed at the cool black snake in front of her.

Kaiga looked at Naruto, "Why did you summon me"? Naruto pointed at Jade the snake slithered up her leg and up to her shoulders. "So you are the sadistic soul"? Jade started to pet it and nodded.

Jade was in shock, "You can talk".

The snake nodded, "Yes Naruto has been the only summoned for a long time so I'm glad I get to talk to you".

Jade smiled, "I always wanted a snake. Do you think you can stay here"?

The snake nodded, "I'd like it better here than at home where I get no contact". Jade looked at Naruto to continue the story. As Kaiga made a home around her shoulders.

"When the final exams came I won my fight but there was an invasion. The hokage died and I loved him like a grandpa. Jiraya and I went out and found a new hokage which was like an aunt to me. When I came out I hung out with Anko a lot then we started to date. I loved her a lot and I know she loved me. She was the last summoned to the snakes she was also hated because her teacher betrayed the village.

Everything was going great we moved in together and it was all amazing. Then Sasuke escaped the village and a year later waged a war on us. It was terrible all my friends dying in front of me. Anko was killed by her old teacher but she took him with her. It was left to him and me so I summoned the death god to make a deal.

At the time it seemed like a curse he took Sasuke and the fox sealed inside of me but granted me immortality. The only way I could get out of it was finding true love".

Jade was shocked, "So what are we"?

Naruto hugged her being cautious of Kaiga, "The same place I love you".

Jade shrugged out of his grasp and walked out without a word. Jade walked down to the springs. When she was in the water she began to cry.

The snake asked, "What's wrong"?

She looked at the snake, "Didn't you hear him he was a ninja and never told me. I'm just a replacement for Anko". Jade just cried harder at that thought.

The snake shook his head, "You don't get it. Naruto searched the world for a long time for his true love and found it. So what if he loves Anko I'm sure you love your first love".

Jade nodded thinking of Beck, "But it's two days to the wedding and he decides to tell me now".

"Would it have made a difference? He doesn't do it anymore he decided to tell you because he loves you. If it was me I would have taken that secret to the grave".

Jade shook her head, "I just don't get why".

"He loves you not because you are like Anko it's because you make him happy".

Jade leans over the edge if the spring, "What was Anko like"?

"She was sadistic, cold, mean and an ice queen but when she was with Naruto she was herself. She was kind, fun and lived Naruto with everything she was".

"Yeah but there are so many similarities".

The snake shook his head, "Those are things that are important. Anko also had purple hair, DD breasts and an amazing ass. You don't look anything like her; he doesn't have you dye your hair purple. He loves you and I can guess that he's in the room thinking you left him".

Jade frowned, "I guess your right but still this ninja this is weird".

"Try being in a war with those crazy fuckers. Jumping and running at super speed, blowing fire, and killing each other with weird weapons". Jade smiled at the thought.

(Time skip Jade coming back into the room).

Jade saw that Naruto was clutching her pillow to his chest like a scared little kid. "Naruto I decided I'm not mad at you".

Before she could blink Naruto was in her arms, "Thank you I can't lose you".

Jade smirked, "It's okay but you owe me a clone gangbang on our honeymoon".

Naruto smiled, "I will hold you to that. I love you".

They both got into bed and went to sleep in each others arms.

Ch 13

Today was the day of the wedding. Naruto and Jade spent the night apart so they didn't break the no see the bride before the wedding tradition.

Naruto stayed at Tori's so Jade could use the hot springs to get ready since it gave her skin a glow. Naruto loved staying at Tori's but he hated Trina who kept trying to talk him out of the wedding.

Jade awoke in a massive bed alone for the first time in a long time. 'I hate that he isn't here but after today he will be forever'. Jade practically jumped out of bed wanting to get a start on the day. Tori was coming over soon to help with last minute stuff like make up, final touches and going through what to do.

Naruto was getting dressed in his tux with his groomsmen. Naruto was looking I'm the mirror, "Hey guys do I look up to Jade standards"?

Beck laughed, "Don't be nervous you'll be fine".

Andre joined in, "Yeah you have nothing to worry about".

Naruto glared at him, "Sikowitz. I think he's going to start a fire". The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

The wedding was in two hours and the girls were just getting dressed. Jade was the first dresses and she had to admit she looked good. She looked like a lady grim reaper minus the scythe. Tori took a while because she had gained a little weight due to the baby.

Tori was still having a rough time with the pregnancy all the cravings and mood swings. She smiled realizing how great Beck was doing at making her happy. Anything she needed he was there and there was Naruto who was another god send. Naruto had them over all the time for dinners and relaxing, he also put up with all of her weird cravings and even gave her new ones. Jade was also helpful everyone knew Jade had a soft spot for babies. Jade helped Tori with the shopping, reassuring she wasn't fat and helping her with the mood swings when the guys couldn't be around her.

As soon as Cat got the dress on she started to act like…Cat. She kept talking to Jade and Tori with that bubbly attitude. "Tori can your kid call me aunty Catty"? Tori nodded. "Can I dye their hair"? Tori looked up from the make up mirror in her hand, "No".

Naruto was already at Hollywood Arts greeting people while they were getting seated and expressing their congrats. Naruto was stopped by a middle aged woman he didn't recognized until he saw her eyes…Jade's.

"What are you doing here"? He snarled.

She put her hands up, "I am here to see my daughter".

Naruto closed the distance between them and grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. "Listen to me Jade told me all about her childhood. So this is what is going to happen your gonna get in your car and drive away and if I ever see your husband I will kill him and rip out your tongue so you can't spew venom ever again".

Mrs. West started to cry, "I deserve that. I just recently became sober and then I heard about you two. My husband was angry as could be".

Naruto snarled, "I bet he was. So get in your car and drive away because you'll never hurt Jade again".

"Fine I see I'm not welcome".

"What was your first clue"?

"Just tell my daughter I love her and wish her happiness". Mrs. West then walked away high heels clicking as she left.

Naruto didn't say anything as she left. He was thinking about letting her stay but that would cause Jade pain and she doesn't deserve that on her wedding day.

Naruto walked back into the theater seeing Andre wrestling Sikowitz for a lighter. Naruto looked at his watch 'half an hour until I'm married' Naruto thought.

Everyone started to get in position the groomsmen left Naruto at the alter so they could walk the ladies down the aisle. Naruto looked at Sikowitz who was rereading his lines.

The music started playing and the crowd turned to watch the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Tori and Andre were first they walked as gracefully as they could. Next was Beck and Cat, Cat was basically skipping if it wasn't for Beck holding her arm she would have beat him to the alter. Finally there was Robbie and Trina. Jade had threatened Trina to behave and not act like herself. Robbie was mellow and going with the flow.

And that's when he saw Jade coming down the aisle with Lane. She looked breath taking in her black dress she looked perfect. ''Why don't girls wear black on their wedding day it looks way better'.

There was a sudden slurping sound, everyone turned to Sikowitz and his stupid coconut. Jade never looked so angry Naruto mentally slapped himself.

Jade and Lane stopped half way down the aisle and let her walk to the rest. When Jade made it within arms reach of Naruto he grabbed her hand and kissed it as she handed her bouquet to Tori before turning to Sikowitz to start the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered her in this theater to see two kids get married Jade West and Naruto Namikaze. What can I say other than wow. So let's get on with it.

Marriage is a holy union between two people and sometimes three". Jade squeezed Naruto's hand in anger. "These two kids have made a big decision and it might haunt them the rest of their lives. Any way they've decided to read their own vows".

Jade was still glaring heavily at Sikowitz before starting. "Naruto I love you. When we first met you showed me that I could be more than what I am. You showed me how to live, you built up my self esteem and made me realize that you would never leave me and that I'm perfect the way I am. I vow to make you happy and love you".

Naruto started next, "Jade I couldn't think of life without you. You make me happy with just the smallest things and I can't wait to wake up with you every morning in my arms".

They turned to Sikowitz who was zoned out, "Oh yes that was beautiful. Now let's get on with it. Do you Jade take Naruto as your husband for better or worse? Heaven and hell? In sickness and health? For being mean and nice"?

Jade smiled, "I do".

"Naruto do you do the same"?

Naruto looked right into her blue eyes, "I do".

Sikowitz clapped, "Is there anyone here who thinks they should not be wed"? Jade glared at the crowd daring for one of them to say something. "Okay by the powers vested in me by the state of California and magic coconuts I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss each other".

Naruto didn't waste a second before attacking Jade's lips with his own as they heard cheers around them.

They quickly ran out of the school and drove to Tori's house in his Lambo that had 'Just Married' painted on the back.

(Time skip the reception)

The party was in full swing the only things left to do was toss the bouquet, toasts, eat and dance.

Jade was just getting ready to toss the bouquet to the group of girls that came. Jade turned around and threw it behind her. Tori caught it because of her superior height, but when she caught it she yelped, "Ow. These have thorns on them".

Jade smirked, "I like thorns".

Beck leaned over to Naruto, "I am screwed aren't I"?

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry you can look in my vault for a ring for Tori".

Beck smiled, "Thanks".

Sikowitz announced, "Okay everybody we have to propose a toast and that's left to the best man, but I'll let Andre do it". Everyone chuckled at the joke.

Andre stood up with his drink, "What can I say? I've only known Naruto for a school year but I've known Jade longer. They are perfect for each other kind of opposites attract thing. Naruto has changed my life, Jade's life and everyone else he's around. These two can never be happy with out each other and I wish them a long and happy marriage". Everyone drank and clapped at the moving toast.

Sikowitz drank more from his coconut, "Okay now we cut the cake". That being said Sinjin carted out a giant cake that was orange and black.

Jade took out her knife and cut a piece, grabbed it and shoved it in Naruto's mouth. When he was finished eating it he just smirked before doing the same to her. Then they shared a cake filled kiss where everyone cheered.

Once they cleaned off their faces Tori and Andre were singing causing everyone to chant, "First dance".

Jade took Naruto's hand and led him to the makeshift dance floor. They started to slow dance as husband and wife. He whispered, "Jade when we get home you are gonna get it".

She smirked, "I hope so I missed you last night".

He chuckled softly, "I love you to day was perfect".

She pulled back and looked in his eyes, "Thank you I never imagined I'd have a wedding this great". She leaned in and started to kiss him hard.

Sikowitz broke them up, "Now Mr. And Mrs. Namikaze you can return home and enjoy the real world congrats on graduating". Naruto lifted Jade bridal style and brought her home to start the honeymoon.

(Honeymoon start)

They both take off their clothes he looks at her body already getting an erection. "Get on the bed." He told her.

She jumped on the bed and after her came Naruto a simple missionary position. He grabbed her legs and opened her up seeing her pussy recently waxed. He got closer and entered her pussy while Jade wraps her arms around him feeling him go deeper.

Naruto started thrusting up her pussy feeling himself push her sides apart.

"Oh god I love how you're so big! Yes aw yes this feels good!" She said.

"I'm going to make this pussy mine wife." He said as he started to thrust harder.

Jade was completely silent as she felt her insides pushed apart. All you hear was the bed squeak as Naruto fucked her pussy.

"Fuck! This is too good! Yes! Yes!" She said as she grabbed on tighter to him. Naruto started to feel her insides tighten up on him and he started going faster.

"YES YES! AH AH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA CUM!" Jade screamed.

Naruto started to feel her hot juice spread itself around his penis. She grabbed on tighter as she felt her dripping wet pussy get pounded by him. For a moment you can hear a splat sound when he thrust in her.

"Jade I'm gonna cum inside you!" He said. After a few thrust Naruto came inside of her and they both stopped relaxing a bit.

Naruto pulled out of her and turned her around on her belly. She was now turned full and looked back and Naruto to see what he was doing. Naruto moves down and grabs her thighs spreading her apart as he started to lick her pussy.

Jade grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tight as she felt his tongue slime it way in her. She didn't know how he did but was excited to even ask.

Naruto whispered in her ear, "Jade baby get on all fours". She obeyed.

"Well go ahead Naruto. I'm all yours for the taking." Jade said as she wiggled her ass while Naruto was still licking her pussy.

Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed his penis. He placed it at her entrance and slowly entered her pussy.

"God it's so hot! Feels tighter than last time." He said as he decided to put his whole length up her pussy.

"Ahhh Naruto!" She screamed as she felt his length slide deeply in feeling all her muscle tighten up on him.

Naruto grabbed onto her ass and slid in deeper. Till he saw that his dick was all in he took it out and started thrusting.

"God this feels much better!" She said as he was thrusting in her she grabbed onto the bed.

"Faster Naruto! Faster!" She said as he was going faster than before.

"I'm gonna really fuck you fast this time." He said as he kept up the fast pace but dug himself in deeper than before.

"AH AH NARUTO! FUCK! FUCK! AAHHH!" She said as he kept on going.

Naruto kept on hitting her g-spot and kept on going till he felt her juice slide next his penis.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! AH I'M GONNA CUM!" She said as she was holding on tighter to the couch and tightens up on Naruto.

Hearing that and Naruto went deeper till he felt her cum.

"NARUTO AAHHHH!" She screamed as she collapsed and started to cum furiously. Naruto felt her juice just how he wanted it surrounding his dick and coming out of her.

"Ah man your pussy feels more wet than before! I'm gonna cum!" He said as she grabbed on tighter.

"CUM ALREADY!" She screamed tired of the tension.

Just as Naruto pulled out of her pussy he thrusted back in hitting her g-spot again and came as he hit it. Naruto left his dick next to her g-spot and started to cum not even pulling back a bit.

"AH! AAHHHH!" She screamed as she felt his cum filling her up whole. Naruto dug his dick in deeper the more he came wanting to fill her up full.

As he finished cumming he slid his penis out letting out his and her cum down her legs.

Naruto laid down next to her as she was sitting on the corner exhausted. He looked at her and then at her tits as she took in deep breathes. He grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it then he reached closer and started to suck on her tit biting her nipple.

"Mm Naruto that feels good." She said as she let him fondle with her breast.

Naruto was getting erect sucking her nipples more and more. He stopped and stood up facing her.

"Stand up Jade I got a surprised for you." He said.

Jade stood up and Naruto made a hand seal creating two clones next to her.

As she turned around she saw them erect and one started to get on the floor. Naruto from behind moved her on top of the clone and Jade slowly got down on her knees. The Naruto on the ground grabbed her ass and pushed his penis up her pussy filling it half way. As she was looking down to see if she was in the right position as soon as she turned, in front of her there was a clone with his penis facing her. Knowing what to do she grabbed his length and started sucking it while she started to move her ass letting the clone slide his dick up her pussy.

Naruto moved closer to Jade and placed his hand on her back and leaned her more forward down. He looked at her ass and placed his tip there. Then he started to thrust in slowly but went in deep.

Jade feeling hopeless let them all have their way with her as she was getting fucked, anal and sucking one's dick. Naruto who had her by the ass started pounding her faster and harder forcing her to be pushed forward as the other clone getting a blow job was going in deeper.

Then the other clone on the bottom started thrusting faster up her pussy now as he made the clone up front get his dick in deeper. Jade was now deep throating the guy as she had no control over it.

As the Naruto on the bottom had a great view of her tits move together up and down he grabbed onto them.

"MM! UGH! AHNGH!" She screamed as she started to cum again.

Naruto who was getting his dick sucked started to cum too. As he filled her mouth he took himself out and started to cum onto her face but since she was getting fucked from the back he came all over her face and disappeared.

Then both Naruto's started to go faster so they too can finish inside her.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! NA RU TO!" She said as she started to cum some more.

Both Naruto's started to feel the tension and went faster.

"Jade I'm cumming!" He said as they both blew their loads into her. When the Naruto at the bottom finished he disappeared leaving the real Naruto still cumming.

Naruto felt her filled up and took his dick out finishing a bit on her ass cheeks. As he stopped to hold it in he went around meeting Jade covered in cum.

Jade was in a daze unable to form a thought. Naruto laid down next to her, "Good night Mrs. Namikaze I hope you’re satisfied".

Jade nodded as her eyelids were getting heavy. Naruto smelt the air the smell of their love making and… "Oh shit". He smelt that Jade was pregnant.

End  
Epilogue 

 

(Years later)

Jade was in fact pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named after his father.

Tori gave birth to twin girls named Tara and Kara who were so attached to Naruto they never left each others sides.

Beck wasn't very happy about it because most of the time the girls would use Naruto Jr as a teddy bear. He hated seeing his angels with a boy at so young.

Naruto was thrilled his son was such a ladies man it really didn't help that Tori and Beck would always get mad for encouraging it. Jade just said Jr could do better than a Vega.

Beck proposed a couple weeks after the wedding with a 5 caret diamond from Naruto's vault. They got married a couple weeks after the twins were born.

Robbie and Cat were engaged but haven't set a date. Cat didn't care about a wedding which allowed them to just enjoy each other with no pressure.

Trina was still Trina but after Mr. Vega begged Naruto (hands and knees begging) he got her some small gigs and eventually a main role on a TV show. That's where Trina met her current boyfriend Blake who was just as crazy as she was.

Andre was doing great after H.A he went on tour built a big following and now lived in the house across the street from Naruto. He was also dating another musician who was a pop princess.

Beck and Tori never left Naruto's forcing him to build a small four bedroom house on his 200 acres of property for the small family. Jade wanted them out but Naruto didn't want to split the trio up so they came to an understanding.

Beck was a stay at home dad while Tori did concerts and tours that wouldn't take her out of country.

Naruto trained his son in the ninja arts in secret since Jr had an enormous chakra capacity. At the age of five he mastered shadow clones, henge, rasengan, chidori, and body flicker. Jr was also a natural prankster which drove Jade to the brink of insanity most days. Jr would body flick right behind her or henge into a mobster in the middle of the night and wake her up. Naruto didn't help by laughing every time. Jade got to the point where she would start taking away ramen which put a stop to most of it. Jr still played pranks but small ones like keep moving things so she thinks she's going crazy or his favorite make it look like it was dads fault.

Jade eventually caught on punished Naruto so severely that he had to tell his son to stop or he would never have ramen and he'd seal his chakra away. Jade had gone a week with out sex for punishment and Naruto couldn't take it anymore, even after all these years they were like rabbits nearly eight times a week. It helped that Naruto could clone himself to take care of the baby or something else and still satisfy Jade.

Jade had a career as a play writer and became successful she had 4 plays on Broadway.

Jade and Naruto were lying in bed after their fifth anniversary after hours upon hours of love making to have Naruto taking a deep breath.

Jade didn't know what possessed Naruto to start hugging her and kissing her. "What's the big deal"?

"You’re pregnant". Naruto said happily.

Jade looked shocked then remembered that Naruto could smell it. "How about one more round to celebrate"?

Naruto grinned, "Can we have special anal sex"?

Jade had finally given into this request a while back and liked it but she would walk with a limp and it was hard to sit down since Naruto was so big. She only did it one a month and on special occasions. Jade grinned, "Okay".

Naruto entered her fully till they were touching skin. He slipped his hands under her breasts grabbing them and squeezing hard causing her to moan.

He placed his head at her shoulders and whispered to her. "It's about time I fuck this ass!"

Naruto started moving his cock inside her ass feeling it tight. Jade felt like screaming at first but the more he did it the more she liked it. Still though her ass was ripping apart every time he thrusted.

"AH FUCK! AH AHN! YOU’RE SO RO ROUGH!" Jade screamed.

Naruto was thrusting up her ass feeling it get hotter and tighter the more he went in. "Feels like its sucking me in!" He said and went harder.

Feeling his climax Naruto was going down easy. He moved up so his dick can reach further more inside. Jade was already feeling him tear her up.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! FUCK!" She screamed.

Naruto started to shoot his cum inside of her. Loads after loads she felt him fill her up already. Naruto finished up and pulled out of her and rolled over.

Jade was still light headed, "Wow Naruto I love you so much".

Naruto looked at her and wiped some sweat off her brow, "We are gonna have a big family just like we wanted. I love you".

"Do you think I'm a good mom"?

Naruto looked in her eyes and saw a hint of sadness, "Baby you are a great mother Jr may give you a hard time but he thinks so too. Hell even Tara and Kara sees you as an aunt and they love you. Do you realize that they are gonna come to you when they are afraid to talk to their parents"?

Jade smirked, "I know I'm a cool mom and aunt but I'm just afraid our kids are going to end up broken like I was".

Naruto put an arm around her, "Our kids have two loving parents and they will never want anything ever again so they won't turn our to bad…maybe a little snobby if anything".

Jade chuckled, "I can't believe it's our fifth year anniversary can you believe it"?

Naruto smiled, "I can't wait till our hundredth".

Jade laughed and clicked off the lamp from her bedside table, "Goodnight honey".

"Goodnight babe".

They had just closed their eyes when they heard Tori scream, "NARUTO JUNIOR"!

Naruto and Jade shared a look and broke out laughing. 'She did agree to take him for the night' they both thought.

End

How did you like it I decided to add one more lemon and why not anniversaries are important.

Review if you loved it.

Since this story did really well I'll continue writing. I'm going to write a RADE fic next since my SOA story hasn't done that good. So follow me and I promise I won't disappoint.


End file.
